Louder Than Thunder
by LoveWithoutFear
Summary: //SasuSaku\\ I could've avoided everything, the heartbreak, the embarrassment and the pain. But I refused and lied my way out. My first lie? Saying that I was dating Sasuke Uchiha when he already had a girlfriend. Now I'm desperate. Help!
1. Empire

**Hi! I decided just to have another story, don't worry this is a short story like probably five at the least and fifteen tops. This idea is from a book and well I was thinking how cute it would be if I just made it a Sasuke and Sakura story! Truthfully, I took about two ideas from the book and then I wanted to put it in this story. I know, I told some of you that it was going to be rated T, but then a BETTER idea came in mind and yeah. **

**Title: **_Was 'Temporary' now is 'Louder Than Thunder'_

**Summary: **_What would it take for things to be quiet? It wasn't much, but it could be better. I don't think I deserve this. Of course it only hurt even more when I saw her kiss her right in front of me. He found his way into my heart, that moan was louder than thunder and it pained me, now why'd did I tell my friends that he was my boyfriend?_

**Beta: **_Don't have one. :) _

**Dedicated To: **_Everyone that's reading this right now. Hehe._

**Note: **This is a totally different idea then the one I had in mind. It was SUPPOSED to be rated T but I just wanted to make it M for lemons later on. ;).

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor this plot line. Actually, I think that I'll end up tossing my own ideas here and there. _

**_Before you read, be warned that some of the chapters will be in Sakura's point of view. And Sasuke might be way out of character time to time. If you don't have a problem-o with that then go ahead and start reading._**

* * *

Here I am, stuck in this stupid class just to learn how to play acoustic guitar with my stuck up, snobby mentor. Who is also a total alcoholic. If you make one simple and minor mistake she goes berserk! Don't get me wrong, Tsunade is an all right teacher and all but she needs to pull back a bit. I'm sitting in this uncomfortable stool with an acoustic guitar in my lap.

I begged my parents if I could play electric but they refused and said the only thing I could play that involves strumming is an acoustic. Better then nothing, right? They forced me to play classical piano and it was a total bore. I'm not the type of girl who is really into classical and opera type of music my parents decide my path.

No matter how much I refuse or protest. I sat on that stool trying to play the notes that were in front of me. My displeased teacher stared at me, I could feel that she was waiting for me to die with that glare of her's. Oops, I messed up yet again. Her _fucking_ glare was making me nervous. I could feel a bead of sweat tinkling down my temple that was covered with natural pink hair and passed my emerald eyes.

Pink. That's right, moving on. Right when she was about to criticise my playing the door opened and out came by far the most handsome boy I ever saw in my life. He had pitch black hair, but when he neared the window you can visibly see that there was a tint of blue in it, it was shaped as the behind of a duck's ass. His obsidian orbs, were enchanting. This boy had black skinny jeans on with a black shirt that had my favorite band on it; As Cities Burn. As I said before, I don't really like all this classical stuff.

Trailing after him was a male that had blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. Of course, I was way to quiet to even be noticed. Surprisingly, he caught my gaze and he smirked. Shit. I just got caught, I freakin' blushed and looked away. "Tsunade, we need more chairs. Is it all right if I go ahead and grab some?" he said. His voice was deep and husky, man I would love to _tap_ that.

My alcoholic of a mentor nodded, which surprised me. They knew each other? Well, guess there's a surprise for everything. When he left I felt empty. "Sakura stop staring at that damn door and start playing again. I don't have all day." With a sigh I started playing again, "I know you could do better, you entered that competition a while ago and you won first place. What happened?"

Ignoring that comment, I began playing again. Only to mess up four or twenty times.

I heard a displeased sound and Tsunade left with the door slamming behind her. Usually, when she does this she comes back after about a hour. I didn't want to wait that long! I definitely did not want to run out that door and get caught like an idiot, so I did the only thing someone would do. I opened the nearby window.

Good thing that my practice room is only on the second floor! I grabbed my tote, and I placed my guitar in it's respectful place; in it's case near the corner. With that done, I tied my pink shoulder length hair in a ponytail and I dropped my bag down the window. While I'm trying to get out of this stupid window, I heard the noise of fabric ripping apart. I groaned because it was without a doubt my red long sleeve shirt. Although I could have done this without wearing a white skirt.

I landed on my ass and it did not feel good. I was about ready to walk even though my house is appromixately four miles away. I stopped in my tracks as I heard music and voices coming from my right. I walked towards it, even though it would probably bad idea and result to me getting caught. I was under the window sill and I heard multiple voices.

I starting listening to their conversation, I know it is screaming stalker but I couldn't help it. I'm nosy, so what?

"Where is she? Sasuke, you need to dump her. Karin is always late to our practices. She's going to get it!" a high voice said.

"Let's just start doing this without her, it's to troublesome to wait." another voice said. After a while, there was no sound but only a shuffle of instruments. My ears then heard two drum sticks tapping against each other; four times to be exact. Then I felt my heart beat faster they were playing a song that I loved, a favorite actually.

They were playing 'Empire' by As Cities Burn. They were truly amazing. Of course not as great as the original band, but still it was close to it. Much to my disappointment, they stopped.

Without thinking I shot out of my hiding spot and jumped in from the open window. They were all so shocked, "Don't stop! You guys are amazing! Here let me play the lead guitar!" I know that I could do it, I knew it by heart. It was easy and well, I loved it so much. It may not be acoustic but I knew a few songs.

"Uhh. Okay?" someone said. When I turned to the voice, I was so shocked that I saw that the boy that was carrying the chairs here next to the a blond boy who also had baby blue eyes. I turned to my left and observed the other two. One had long brown hair that was tied loosely with a bow. He must be the lead singer because he wasn't holding any instruments. The other has brown hair but it was tied up in a spiky ponytail.

I don't blame them for having such weired looks on their face. It's not everyday you find a pink haired, emerald eyed girl walking on in to your practice. Who is wearing a torn shirt and grass imprinted skirt. I smiled at them hoping to ease the tension, "My name is Sakura Haruno. That's all you need to know for now, so can we play Empire or what?"

"Do you know the chords?" the spiky ponytailed man asked me. I only nodded. Soon enough, they went to their places and I heard four taps and I started playing. I was actually amazed at how good I was, I know I was decent but never this good! I was happy, so happy that I started head banging and what not. The blond boy was head banging also, and the long haired guy was swinging his guitar in circles.

I didn't want to leave.

The song ended and everyone was smiling brightly at me, excluding the drummer. The brown haired guy who had a ponytail came up to me and held out his hand, "Shikamaru Nara. You gave great skills." he commented I thanked him and shook his hand. Next was the blond boy who seemed very hyper.

"Naruto Uzamaki! Don't forget it!" Okay, this boy had way to much candy. Nevertheless, I shook his hand but only got enveloped into a hug. I smiled softly but hugged back. After a few seconds I figured that long haired man was named Neji Hyuuga. The boy that I was day dreaming about a few moments ago came up to me, but didn't hold out his hand. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke Uchiha. I would never ever forget that name. "Sasuke! Dude, she's like awesome! Way better than Karin! She should become a member!" exclaimed Naruto. I shook my head at him he was way funny.

"If you forgot, idiot. Karin is my girlfriend and she's already my girlfriend." Ouch, that hurt. He already has someone.

I looked at the clock in the room and I was reminded that my practice was over and it was time to head home. I smiled at the four of them, "Thanks but I have to go, but no thanks. It was fun playing with you guys but I don't wanna get caught ditching my stuck up mentor. Plus, I have four miles to walk and I don't want to end up getting kidnapped."

"We could give you a ride if you like!" screamed out Naruto. I was starting to like him. I was about to answer with a 'yeah' when the door slammed open and a red-head started strutting in, she was walking like a model but in reality she looked as if she had a stick up her ass. I heard three out of the four males groan. I stared at the red-head, she had matching red eyes but was wearing the smallest clothes on her. Short shorts, and a tight revealing tank top. She's got guts.

"Sasuke-boo!" she cooed at Sasuke. Then it all fit perfectly. This girl who the referred as 'Karin' was Sasuke's girlfriend. Also known as their lead guitarst. Double ouch. Sasuke kissed her on the lips passionately and wrapped an arm around her waist. Yikes, that stung. Anyway I hardly know him so who am I to judge that he has about women. She was beautiful, not like me.

"So, Sakura? Do you want a ride with us?" asked Naruto. He's by far the sweetest boy I have ever met.

"Nah. Thanks for the offer but, you guys really need to get practicing. See you around. Oh, and if Tsunade comes in hear and asked where I was tell her that - in fact, tell her I died." I jokily said.

"You don't like her?" asked Neji.

I shook my head, "Not really. She's so stuck up, and snobby. I hate her, she stares down at me as if I'm a piece of meat that's rotting under her gaze." I shivered.

"Ha! I can't believe that! She's mine and Sasuke's adoptive mother!" yelled out Naruto.

I couldn't believe it, I wanted to take back whatever I just said. I took a risk and peeked over to Sasuke who was staring at me with hard eyes. Wow, I must have hit a soft spot. Wait, so if Tsunade is their adoptive mother, then that means these two are kind of like brothers. At least I know that they are not gay!

Instead of looking like a fool I excused myself after saying bye to everyone one last time and then I jumped out of the window.

Hey! Don't look at me like I'm stupid or anything, would you want to risk getting caught? Yeah, that's what I thought. Once I was outside, I looked around and saw grass, and bushes that were blooming with flowers. Guess that's normal when it's in the middle of spring. Anyway, I plopped my ass down on the grass and took out my grey phone out of the pocket of my tote.

My name was on a sticker in big bold green letters and it was stuck on the back. It probably wasn't the best phone out there, some people might even call it crappy. But it worked and that's all I care about. Laying my pink hair down on the grass I was cloud watching, and I somewhat enjoyed it.

I called my mom and after two minutes of arguing they decided that they would pick me up in a hour.

Someone sat beside me and I was only fearing that it was Tsunade. I looked up at the figure and I was so surprised that it was Sasuke, "..Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

He turned to me, and then looked at the sky. "You need a ride, right?"

"No." I said, but on the inside I really wanted to get a ride with him. I mean.. look at him! Of course I still have my pride and I don't even know the dude. He could be a rapist! Wait, he has a girlfriend so he could not do anything to me. He really is cute, his pale complexion matched him perfectly, sucks that he seemed like a total ass. "My parents are coming in about a hour. Plus, getting a ride from a complete stranger is kind of awkward, don't cha think?"

"Tch. Don't think that I would wnat to do this," Correction: Sasuke Uchiha is a total ass, "Naruto forced me."

I forgot the feeling of disappointment that washed through me and then stared at him, "Then go tell Naruto that I refuse, I don't really want to be stuck in a car with someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Wow, he's an ass and a idiot.

"It means that I - "

"Sakura Haruno! How dare you skip out on practice!" a voice screamed. I know that voice so very well and I just wanted to out of nowhere faint right on the spot. Tsunade walked up tp be but her angry expression changed to surprise and confusement, "Sasuke? What are you doing here? Whatever. Sakura go back to your practice room!!"

I about had enough of her screaming, "No! I'm sick and tired of all your complaining! All you do is scream at me and point out everything that I'm doing wrong! I want to quit taking those acoustic practices. I hate it, and I hate you!" I was just as surprised as you when I just screamed at my own mentor. Without a doubt, I was going to get an ear full from my parents. At the moment, I could care less.

"How dare you!" she said. I winced at her tone, she sure had a way of words.

"Tsunade. I was the one that bailed her out of her classes. Sorry. Just about to give her a ride home, practice hours are over. I won't do it again. I'll see you at home." he said. Next thing I know, I'm getting dragged down the grass and I know stood in front of a tan jaguar. Can you say rich? I was beyond jealous that he could even drive a car. Of course I'm old enough and all, it's just that my parents disapprove and they have fears of me getting in a car crash.

* * *

The car ride that I had with Sasuke a day ago was so awkward! It was all quiet and whenever I was trying to be nice and ask a question, he just answers with a 'Hn' or something like that. Sasuke Uchiha is a ass, idiot, and a complete bastard. When someone asks you a question you do not just glare at them adn answer with an unexisting word or grunt. I was thinking about buying him a manners book, it'll do him good.

Anyway, I'm in school right now. Spring break just ended and all my friends went on this cruise while I was at home taking lessons. I wanted to go, but my parents were going mad when I asked. Anyway I was waiting for the bell to ring so I could actually learn something useful in history. Then, being tackled by your friends and going information overload is never useful. "Ino! Slow down with the talking please. You too, Tenten. I'm glad that Hinata is the quiet one!" I said getting them all to shut up.

Ino Yamanaka is loud and somehow, she's been my best friend for the longest time ever. She is a total shopaholic and she is boy crazy. Ino has blond hair that reaches her waist and some blue eyes.

Tenten, well Tenten never tells anyone her last name. We, her best friends, don't even know. But she has trust problems so I understand that whatever happened to her past it still hurts her. Anyway, she's the tomboy of the group. She has her feminine side but she prefers not to be one of those girls that only cares about their nails. Her hair is brown and is always tied up in two buns. If it were ever down, it would reach her mid-back.

Hinata Hyuuga is shy girl, but so trustworthy and always knows what to say. Her hair is a dark blue, as weired as it sounds, and what's odder is how she has pupiless white eyes. It suits her though, she doesn't stutter whenever she's around her friends and the people she's use to but when she meets someone knew, you can't understand what she's talking about half the time!

Those are my friends, and those are the people who went on that cruise. "Whatever. Anyway! We met these cute boys and I think we found the perfect match for you for prom!" said Ino.

Crap, did I mention that prom is like... three weeks away? What's bad is that I don't have a date, and it seems that Ino and everyone else has. They are all so beautiful, and have great personalities. I well I just have pink hair and green eyes. How cool is that? "You're setting me up on a blind date? For prom!?" I screamed.

We were silenced by our teacher and the conversation ended.

* * *

"Isn't it cool? His name is Shikamaru, and I met him like four days ago." Wait back up, Shikamaru? I know him! I listened for any description that might tell me it really is Shikamaru Nara that I met a while back. "He has brown hair, and it's up in a ponytail." Yep, that's all I needed to know.

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Yeah! How did you know him?" asked Ino. Then I had to tell them the whole story about me jumping from a window, meeting everyone and whatnot. "I don't know a Sasuke.. All I know is this guy I'm trying to hoook you up with, his name is Gaara Sabaku and he's a total hot stuff. I mean, if I didn't have Shika then I would have gone for Gaara."

"Ino, I seriously don't think this is a good idea." I protested, I mean. I'm just a geek who has popular friends. Yeah, I'm a geek that has perfect grades who strangely has beautiful friends. "What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects?" It was always a possibility. Though, I guess it makes sense. Hot girls only means that they have hot friends. "I even have a boyfriend!" I couldn't stop whatever I said before I came out.

"Really?!" said Tenten astonished, "Who is it?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Oh my god, what kind of trouble am I getting myself into? Oh right, this all started when I didn't want to go on a pity date for prom. I then smirked, it wouldn't hurt to toy with them. It isn't like I'm going to see him ever again. "Yeah, his name is Sasuke and he is so handsome. He even said I was the prettiest girl he ever saw."

Hinata smiled at her, "That's great! Is he going to prom with you?"

Damn, so close. I quickly thought of another lie, "He's a drummer, and he has this concert.."

"He's in a band?! That's so hot! So is Shikamaru. Now that I think about it, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto are all in a band." Why can't I be lucky for once? I'm a good person. Instead, I'm getting into more deeper trouble. How gay is that? I think, ... no wait, I knew that this was not going to end well. "You don't have a choice anyway, with Gaara. I already planned a whole day for us. Saturday we're going to my house and go swimming. Since this Sasuke isn't going to bring you to prom why can't you go, but with someone else? Maybe get him a bit jealous." winked Ino. I groaned but then again, maybe hooking up with another guy isn't bad.

I mean, Sasuke isn't really be so called 'boyfriend' and yeah. But like I probably could lie my way out. Yes! That would totally work, hopefully this whole thing doesn't backfire somehow. "If I agree to meet this Gaara guy, and I do not have any interest in him, would you guys just please back off? I can control my own love life." I said.

They all nodded and it was settled. Saturday, which is in three days I'm going to meet Gaara Sabaku.

* * *

**Yep, there you have it. Long chapter you wanna know why? Because this is going to be on a slow update! Haha! Review please and tell me what you think. Time to work on Sexual Orientation! **


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**What up! I'm updating from my cousin's computer again and well I decided if I uploaded everything then sent it to my computer it would not be much of a problem. Anyway, as you can see... I switched up the summary and I just wanted to point that out so no one could be confused. Sigh. It has been a while since I thought about this story. I can honestly say I miss this story. Well, this is going to be the next story that I'm going to finish. After this I have to attack another story. My goal is to complete my stories because it is starting to become a hassle for people wanting different stories done. **

**So from now on, I'll just randomly choose one. Hehe! Am I evil? Yes? Good! This guy used the stupidest pick up line on me ever the other day! I was so glad that two days before it happened I read this shut down thingy on someone's profile. I forgot who though, so I can't thank you. Anyway, so he said, "Where have you been all my life, sexy?"**

**I said, "Hiding from your UGLAY ASS!"**

**It was so fucking hilarious!! **

**What other pickup lines and shutdowns do you know cause.... I wanna use them. ;)**

**Beta: _No one! So I greatly apologize for all the mistakes and... stuff._**

**Note: _As you can see, I have switched up the summary. So don't mind the first chapter because..... Yeah._**

**Disclaimer: _Don't own Naruto, nor this plot. Because... I got this from a book hunny._**

**_

* * *

_**

You know how sometimes they say honesty is the best policy? Well, I am seriously starting to believe in that. It was Saturday morning and I was struggling to place on my bathing suit since I had to meet this Gaara guy today. From what Ino said, he was a total knock out. Every single girl wanted to be with him. And since Ino said that she would go for him if she wasn't with Shika, that really meant he was hot. With all the trouble I'm in- I blame my big mouth.

First of all, Sasuke Uchiha was **not **my boyfriend. Is that clear? Plus he seems like a total dick. But he did play the drums which was so hot. I always had a thing for musicians. Although, Sasuke did have a girlfriend. A chick who's in the same band. Red head and annoying looking. Karin was athletic and you could tell by simply staring at her. She had that fierce gaze that people had when they were playing tennis. But how could I be so sure? I just saw her play the keyboard once.

Whatever. I shook my hair as my pink hair flapped. I had to stop thinking about that. Just enjoy the moment, I told myself. My green, yellow, and navy bathing suit fit me well. It was a bikini that had to be tied at the back. A little circle was placed at the valley of my breast giving a little bit of more view. Once I smiled I placed on a jean mini skirt and a button up white shirt. For a moment, I debated whether or not to put on some make up. Then decided against it because well, it is just going to wash off in the pool isn't? Plus, Ino said I looked better with just a tint of lip gloss.

A large honking came from outside and I hastily grabbed my black tote and grabbed my favorite pair of white flip flops and wore them. As soon as I got into that car with my best friends they were squealing with excitement as the engine started Ino took a sip of her diet pepsi she always kept with her, "Sak, you don't mind that I invited a friend of Shikamaru's right?"

I stiffened as I tried to calmly smile, "Really? Who?"

"Naruto or something like that." This was not good.

"Sure, I don't really care. As long as there's food."

"You fatass!" Tenten said loudly laughing. We smiled at each other and I enjoyed the moment of us actually being true friends.

Once we made it to Ino's house there were three cars parked in front of her driveway. When we jumped out of the car we all made our way to the backyard where the pool was located. My heart thumped as I spotted a very handsome red headed male laughing wildly with Naruto and Shikamaru. Ino wasted no time to pounce on her boyfriend and give him a greeting kiss she returned. It was strange how they only known each other for four days, but that's Ino for you.

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto wailed in surprised. I gave a polite smile to him and waved, hoping that Naruto wouldn't come over and ask me questions. Sadly, you never get what you ask for because Naruto came running towards her and Hinata who stood shyly, "What are you doing here Sakura-chan?"

My fake laugh I gave was stressed and it was obviously fake but Naruto was way to dense to notice it, "Ino and I have been friends since forever and she invited me and she would not let me say no. So here I am! This is Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, this is Naruto Uzamaki."

The blonde boy grinned brightly at her and stuck his hand out which she shyly took, "It's nice to meet you! You are awfully cute! Like ramen on a beautiful day!" Hinata smiled to him and then there was a moment of silence. I took that as my cue to leave and when I voiced my thoughts Naruto simply said, "Okay. I'll see you later."

I made my way towards Tenten and Ino who were chatting happily with the other two people. Shikamaru greeted her with a nod and offered her a hamburger, "No thanks, I'm not really in the mood for burgers. Ino, do you have any fruits so I could whip us some smoothies?"

"Mhm. You know where it is right?"

"Yep." As I stepped to go back inside the house Ino stopped me, "Yes?"

"This is Gaara Sabaku. He's on the football and lacrosse team..." she said excitedly. So happily that I knew if it was the only two of us at that second she would be squealing on the top of her lungs, "Gaara, this is Sakura Haruno. She plays the acoustic and electric guitar. But she has a boyfriend who refuses to take her to prom." Ino rolled her eyes as I blushed.

Gaara smiled at me as I returned it, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yep. But he's in a band so it really is unfortunate."

Shikamaru then butted in, "You have a boyfriend, Sakura? I did not know that."

"Whoever this guy is, he really is lucky. You are absolutely beautiful, Sakura." he complimented as I laughed inwardly. Of course he would suddenly become interested, I was taken. Guys always seem to go for the taken ones. It seems... 'Hot' to them, "Would you like me to accompany you to help you make those smoothies?"

"It's all right. I have it covered. Although, I would like some girl talk with Ino.."

"Maybe later, Sakura. Talk to Tenten for the moment." she said dreamily staring into Shikamaru's eyes. I rolled my eyes and momentarily glared at her before I swiftly turned to Tenten who was sunbathing alone on Ino's favorite pool chair. My feet took me towards her and when I reached my destination I laid down on the chair right next to Tenten who pulled down her black Ray Bans to reveal her chocolate orbs, "Ino is going way to far with this blind date thing."

"Well, you do need a date for prom. She's kind of doing the right thing. I can't wait to meet your boyfriend... that way I could kick his ass for not taking you." Tenten said slightly yawning as I turned my head to face her, "I mean. What kind of boyfriend does that? What a dick."

"Hey! Why in the world are you harassing my boyfriend if you don't even have a date for the prom yet?" I said angrily. My only chance to get through this mess is to keep on acting. And from what my friends told me, I am a very awesome actor. I just need to make sure I could fool the people I'm closest too. That also includes myself.

"Who says I don't?" she winked then pulled her shades back on then she nodded toward where Gaara was standing, "Hm. Seems like Sabaku is going to come over and have a chat with you. Should you leave for a while? I mean, I would leave myself but I got here first and I need to finish off tanning."

"No way. I am so not going anywhere." I said briefly before Gaara smirked at us then lifted my legs, took a seat, then placed my legs upon his lap, "Hey there, Gaara." my voice said. I made sure it was laced with a flirtatious tone. His hands trailed along my leg as I tried to keep my cool. It was harder then I thought because when he spoke, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Ino told me that you needed a date for prom." He said lowly. That voice. It was so much like Sasuke's except he wasn't bitchy with a stick up his ass, "Would you like me to escort you?" I realized his game and I smirked. Too could play that flirting game and I was sure I was a tad bit better. Because when he asked he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I leaned up so that our faces were inches away from one another.

"Maybe. I'll think about it. I do have a boyfriend, ya know." I winked at him and he smirked.

He playfully pouted, "Why? Your boyfriend doesn't know that you're on a date with **me**?" His calloused hands rubbed up and down my thighs. The only sad part of it all was that I was thinking of Sasuke, "I don't really blame him. I'm a bad influence."

"We're on a date?" I asked innocently. A chuckle came from Gaara as I smiled at that sound. It was a pleasant sound because it held joy within it. Gaara then took my hand within his.

"What about on Thursday? I have a lacrosse game and I most definitely want you to be there. You could bring your friends if you like. The more the merrier. Afterward we could ditch your friends and catch a movie. Does that sound good or is boyfriend the overprotective type of guy?" I pretended to think about it. I placed my index finer on my chin as I looked up toward the cloudless skies.

"How about you give me your number and I'll let you know?" Hopefully Tsunade wouldn't be up on my ass that day. I mean, I do deserve a break. Maybe I should bother my parents about it when I get home. They have been saying that I do not get out a lot. That - at the moment - is an easy fix. But by the end of this, I'll be better off sleeping all day and night. Joy. That day, we exchanged numbers. I was so glad that Naruto or Shikamaru mention Sasuke because they were way to preoccupied with the girls they obviously liked.

When I arrived home I was more then glad to find my parents sitting at the dinner table, "Hey mother. Father."

"Dear, how was your day?" my mother asked.

"Great. Did anyone call for me?" I said filling up a cup of Dr. Pepper. Yum.

My father then spoke up and took a bite of his medium rare steak, "Yeah. This boy he said his name was Sasuke Uchiha. Something about you being unexceptionally disgraceful towards Tsunade. He also mention you ditched her class once again." I was going to kill him. The next time I see him. I swear! He just ruined my chances on seeing Gaara again, "Tsunade is a very talented person! You should be thankful that she took you in as her student! We had to pay so much money!"

"But Father!"

He raised his hand to silence me, "But Sasuke also mention that he was thankful that you did it because he wouldn't have heard you play the guitar with his band. Now, is this true?"

"Yes. But you see... their guitar player was late and I was just being kind because I felt sorry for them! Their time was being wasted and I simply couldn't let that pass! You should understand father."

Oddly enough he smiled warmly at me, "Then I talked to Tsunade. She said she heard you playing from down the hallway and she said that she has never saw you with much joy. Tsunade said that when she saw you playing with her sons that you were absolutely amazing. So we made a deal, from now on... you will be practicing with Sasuke and his band." Hooray! That means that Tsunade will be out of my hair! This is so awesome, "But don't get to excited because Tsunade will be unexpectedly popping in here and there."

There goes my chance, "I understand." I said.

My mother then placed a supportive hand on my shoulder as I slumped forward, "This is your last chance, Sakura. If you ruin this you will be grounded and you won't be able to attend any more music classes. That also means the volleyball team. You will also be polite to Tsunade-san. Do you understand me?" I simply nodded and then the phone rang.

My mother sent me to pick it up. Sighing, I picked up the phone from the receiver and walked toward my bedroom, "Hello?"

_"Sakura? It's Sasuke."_ He sounded mad and I feared for the worst.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" I asked innocently.

_"What's wrong?! I had to fucking kick my own girlfriend off of the band just because my mom told me to! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Couldn't you just listen to Tsunade like you're supposed to? You are such a fucking child. You're lucky I have more respect toward Tsunade then you do because if I didn't you would be half dead by now." _I flinched whenever he cussed. Sasuke seemed like the person who would keep their cool no matter the situation. Eh, you should never judge a book by its cover I guess.

"Calm down. I'm sorry, all right? It isn't my fault!" I shot back trying to defend myself.

_"This isn't your fault? For fucks sake! Let's be serious!" _

"Shut up already!" he was clearly shocked of my outburst because there was silence. I wrinkled by nose and pinched my bridge. I was getting angrier then I already was. This can not be good for my health. I need some more Dr. Pepper, "Look. Clearly this isn't going to work out. You want your girlfriend in your band and I do not want to be near you. So I'll just let my parents know that I want nothing more then to quit my guitar lessons. That way we both win."

_"Don't even try. It won't work. From now on, I'm in charge of you from now on. That means I'm your boss and I'm in charge. That also means you will do as I tell you. Got it?"_

I rolled my eyes, "Yes sir. Question, do you and your band have practice this Thursday?"

_"Yeah. Starts at one in the afternoon ends at six. Why?"_

It took a moment for me to take that in. The freaking play five hours straight. Who the hell does that?! They really must be dedicated on what they do. I flashed back to reality when Sasuke called my name, "May it be possible if I skip practice that day? I have something important I have to go to... so... yeah.."

_"You're already bailing out!?"_

"It isn't my fault. Jeez. Look, if I can't miss it then can I at least miss like three hours of it? Five hours seems awfully long." I complained.

_"No. You won't miss out. Practice starts tomorrow at the practice room.. be there around three o'clock. It'll end around four because I have to take Karin out since I had to kick her out of our band." _he growled.

"Oh. So I can't miss out of practice but you could cut it short because you have a girlfriend? The hell?" I said hoping that he'll really get annoyed of me then kick me out. That way, he could be the blame and I could be the innocent victim. Sounds good to me.

_"You're annoying." _he stated then hung up. I sighed and flopped back on my bed. How could things start off so great then end on a bad term. I glanced at the clock and it was nearing nine. Tomorrow I had practice with a band I didn't even know the name of. This is so not going to be the Sunday that I wanted. Might as well make the best of it. Then, I cursed myself. I couldn't attend Gaara's game.

I shoved my in a pillow and screamed frustratingly. This was my fault. I seriously needed a life. Was it possible to somehow invent a time mission within two hours so that I could just.. reverse everything that I did? That would make this so much easier. Suddenly, I sat up and a plan slowly formed in my head. I looked at my pro and cons. Sasuke was pissed at me, my parents were forcing me to play in a band, Tsunade was on my back and I had no friends to talk this through with. Sadly, I think I might loose some friends during this.

Now. My pros.... I met Gaara. I get to play with Sasuke for a while and hopefully I'll get on his good side. Uhm. What else was there? Mainly this revolved around Sasuke. And my love life. The cons out weighed the pros by a long shot. When I was about to throw another scream in my pillow my mother came knocking on my door, "Come in.." I groaned.

She smiled motherly at me and held out a cup of hot chocolate whip cream on top with sprinkles of cinnamon on top. I took it gladly and stared at the white clouds that were sitting on top, "Thanks mom."

"Don't mention it, sweetheart." She placed a hand on my upper back causing me to stare into her loving emerald eyes, "Now. Tell me what's bothering you so much."

"Nothing really. I just don't want to practice with Sasuke and the rest of them. I have a date on Thursday.... and Sasuke won't excuse me from practice that day. They play five hours straight! It's completely insane!"

"Their really dedicated. Honestly, I'm just surprised they were willing to help you. Sasuke seems very sweet. You should trust him a little bit more. I could tell that wasn't the only thing bothering you. What else is on your mind? Just because I'm your mother that does not mean I haven't been put through the same situation as you, darling."

That was when I knew that sometimes you really could trust your mother with anything if you just open up bit by bit. So I told her everything. Well, except the part where Sasuke was my boyfriend. Instead, I told her how I thought Sasuke was adorable and how I was stuck in between two guys. How one only wanted me for my good looks and how the other didn't really like me at all. It was then when she gave the most helpful advice ever.

"Love doesn't occur every day. You should really follow your heart. Seems that one path leads to pure happiness while the other leads to heartbreak. I know that you're going to make the right choice."

I glanced at her helplessly, "How could you be so sure, mom?" How could she know these things when I wasn't even sure of what I was going to do?

She laughed lightly and kissed my forehead, "You're my daughter." My mother had her awesome moments sometimes, "That should be enough. I already have a feeling on what you're going to do. Cause I've been put in the same situation with your father, and look at me now. I'm living a dream with a beautiful daughter and a husband."

"Mother, what if I make the wrong choice?"

"You won't." She said then stood to make her way to the doorway, "Get some rest. Tomorrow you have practice with Sasuke." My mother laughed and softly shut the door and I simply fell back, looking up at my ceiling just thinking at the possible outcomes.

* * *

**Woo! Two chapters in one day! Never have I done that before! I usually make you guys suffer. I guess I'm getting soft! Hehe. Well another update will come soon I just have no idea when cause I'm busy. Probably in two weeks, but whenever I say that it turns out to be later. So... I'm not really going to say an exact date. Just keep looking this story for the next chapter!!!! Sound good?**

**Any suggestions with this story? Something I should change?**

**MOST IMPORTANTLY...**

**_LEAVE NAMES FOR THE BAND CAUSE I'M BLANK!!!!!_**

**_I'll choose the best one._**

**_So review please!_**


	3. Joy

**Woot woot! Another update cause I'm cool like that. Have you guys watched Iron Man 2 yet? That was pretty cool but not the best movie in the world. Although, it does entertain people. I was so into the fighting scenes that I don't know it was just awesome. I totally recommend it for everyone. It's confusing at first though, because I totally forgot what happened in the first movie. And I still can't remember. DUDE, his house is so freaking awesome. **

**Uhm. I just noticed that I have wrote the ^ like... when that movie came out. Now I feel just stupid for not updating. I'm terribly sorry and here I am right now. I haven't realized how behind I've been up until the point that I got super sick. That sucks. I know. Whatever. Anyway I wanted to delete the top portion but decided to show you how late I am. I did say I was gonna go on a little vacation and all. I just don't have anymore... MOTIVATION. But I'm trying... so bare with me. Sorry for the mistakes and all of that.**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs mentioned in this story. **

**

* * *

**

My fingers tested the stings as I played a few chords. I sighed, fuck my life. I thought sadly, here I was at Sasuke's stupid practice because I was forced here. Not that I minded or anything but the only thing I was worrying about was if Shikamaru or Naruto would bring up last Saturday's event, and I surely hope they won't. Shikamaru and Neji were discussing some lyrics or chords in the corner of the practice room as Naruto and Sasuke bickered at each other angrily. No one ever told me what song we were doing. At first I believed that this band - which I realized was called, '_Death by Dawn' _thanks to Naruto. - was just a cover band they made their own songs and wrote lyrics for other bands.

As my mother said, they were really dedicated. What I also learned? That Sasuke also had a kind heart. Practicing with them made me want to do better. Even with Shikamaru's and Naruto's occasional praises toward my playing I knew that I could do better. But with Tsunade stopping by every hour or so I find myself messing up not to mention Karin's glare. That's why I was standing here, getting some fresh air to clear my mind. I swiftly turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder surprised to find that it was Sasuke. He softened up on me a bit and I noticed, he didn't blame me for this mess. Sasuke blamed my bad playing and how I refused to listen to higher authority. When he mentioned the latter I laughed pretty loudly while he smirked at me, "What's wrong now?"

"This is the first practice and you're already concerned about me.." I teased when he removed his hand from my shoulder. He smirked amused by my actions and when I realized that he wasn't going to say anything I looked up to the sky that had a few clouds here and there, "Do you ever wonder what a cloud feels like? If it ever was like cotton candy?"

He raised an eyebrow and I laughed at his expression once again, "You're weird you know." My shoulders shrugged and he continued, "The reason I'm not letting you go on Thursday is that we have a gig and you need to learn as much as you can.." I froze.

"When is it?"

"Two weeks from now." he answered simply. Before I could even react a high pitch squeaky voice started calling Sasuke's name. When I realized that I hadn't moved an inch I shook my head to clear it out of my head. Now I had to work twice as hard. Joy. Karin wrapped her arms around Sasuke's torso as I looked at her kindly which she didn't return instead she glared at me coldly, "Sasuke-kun! Naruto is being mean to me again!"

"Don't mind them, Karin." said Sasuke lowly in his voice it held love and patience. I smiled at their lovey-dovey state, Sasuke was so sweet to her and I can't help but feel a bit jealous. No one held me like that, hell no one cared for me that much. Never. When Karin started pecking on Sasuke's pale neck I took that cue to leave.

"I'm going to go.." I whispered then scurried off inside the building. I didn't want to interrupt them anyway - I know I wouldn't. Once Naruto and Shikamaru saw me the smiled while Neji nodded, "Are we going to practice or what?" I smirked then went to grab the guitar. Glad to be doing the one thing that relieved stress for me.

"We're missing a drummer, smart one." Neji muttered. Realizing my mistake I laughed it off nervously as we waited.

* * *

Two days passed and I was actually starting to like playing with Death by Dawn. Sasuke and myself fell into a routine, every time we had practice he would call and pick me up which was pretty fun since in the car I would sing my heart out while he complained that my voice was terrible and I should stick to playing an instrument. My parents realized a change in me, and so did my friends. Ino and Tenten and the rest of them realized that I was getting a social life aside from studying hard. They also pointed out that I was trying to look good everyday which was true but they thought of a entirely different reason. They said that I was trying to make Sasuke regret refusing me to the prom. Which wasn't really true. Oh well, what could you do right? Mother and Father are slowly letting me go, not minding that I was going out late and coming home the next morning time to time. They liked Sasuke. Which surprised me.

School was boring, there was nothing there for me anymore. It was the same teachers over again and the same routine. During lunch I decided to buy just a bottle of Gatorade which was refreshing. I wasn't really hungry anyway. Hinata then took a bite of her pizza, chewed it slowly then opened her mouth to speak, "Are you going to go to the game?"

Finally, I thought they were going to ask that question once I stepped foot into the school. I shook my head sadly, "I can't. I have practice that day."

"Again? You practice like every day! Totally not cool." commented Ino stabbing her salad angirly.

"I know. But we have this gig soon and they want me to learn as much songs as I can. I already learn like three but they want to play ten. Which is insane!" I frowned then continued downing the rest of the red liquid. Tenten chewed on her burrito then swallowed and mischievously smiled, "What's on your mind, Ten?"

"Okay, since you can't hang with us... why don't we hang with you? That way we get to see you preform. Which is a plus because we get to meet your totally hot boyfriend you keep on bragging about." My heart started to beat faster as I thought of what was happening. I saw no reason to say no. If I let them go, then they would meet Sasuke and there was no doubt that Karin would be there. I thought hard for a way out of this.

Ino nodded eagerly, "Why not?"

I gulped but then nodded. Let's face it, I was dead meat and I knew it. No escape, "Sure. I mean you'll have to get in line like the rest of the people and all but I'm sure you could handle it." There was no turning back now, I'll have to make it seem that Sasuke and I are really are together, even with Karin in the room.

"Sure thing! But we'll for sure head in early to wish you and your boyfriend luck. I'll even see Shikamaru so that's a plus!" Ino smiled and squealed as she clapped her hands. Her eyes instantly shone as she day dreamed about her boyfriend, "How romantic. It's kind of like a double date! I love it!" Yeah sure, with one real couple and one fake couple where the 'boyfriend' already has a girlfriend who is a total slut-fucker-bitch. Is that even a word? Well, I just made it a word.

"What's the band's name anyway? Is it something like... _Strawberry Chunks_..? Oh! Or maybe something dark and sexy like the S_exy Devils. _Yep. I seriously would want to date a guy whose in a band. I find that so hot you two are so lucky!" Tenten frowned twirling her fork before stabbing a lettuce with it. Poor lettuce. What did that poor piece of leaf do to TenTen? I watched as she stuffed it into her mouth.

The image of Neji came into mind and I smirked, "The band is _Death by Dawn_. And there is this one guy that you would probably look cute with. His name is Neji... I believe that he is single and ready to mingle!" I wiggled my eyebrows for more emphasis.

"I don't even know him..." muttered Tenten. Although I could obviously see that she was actually debating it!

I winked, "But you could get to know him. It'll be a blind date!" I laughed as she nearly choked on her iced tea. Tenten was always the healthy one in the group. Before she could even protest I changed the subject. "Anyway. Since you all will be there I think I'll have to buy a new outfit. I don't wanna get criticized by you guys anyway. I'm thinking something that sparkles but it wouldn't really fit the name, ya know?"

Ino then had a thoughtful look on her face, "Hmm. Good point. Have you tried something gold? I think that will help bring out your hair more. Something gold with a few sequences here and there and some black leggings. Then wear a leather jacket on top. Viola! Your outfit, you're welcome by the way."

"Wow! Thank you Ino!" I exclaimed I had most of the things I needed but I needed to go out to the mall so I could buy myself a shirt, "What would I do without you?"

"Be alone.. have no date for the prom... not have a best friend... you wouldn't have an outfit... hmm... and you wouldn't be the gorgeous! If I missed anything please tell me." the blond winked and laughed as everyone called her conceited. Although, it was something the rest were grateful for. The fact that they had all the elements in their tomb-boy, that one shy girl, fashion diva, and the friendly chick with the weird hair. We were all very different but we're the closest of the close, "So do you wanna go out today and buy your outfit or... when?"

I thought about it, "How bout... After practice?"

Hinata then smiled and nodded the sweet girl she truly is, "What time will that be?"

"Around... Uh.. Hold on. You know what? I don't really know, it varies. I'll call Sasuke right now.."I realized my mistake when I saw all my friend's eyes shine with curiosity and excitement. They haven't heard his voice yet, and I just said that I was gonna call him. I prayed to the lord mentally as I slowly pulled out my phone and then I smiled brightly, "Oh crud! I just remembered that he's doing this meeting for the band... darn."

The blond was the first one who pulled onto my phone, "So what? Let go of the phone, I'm gonna call him."

"NO!" I screamed out earning myself some weird looks I then laughed nervously, "You see... It's very important. If I screw this up he'll be sure to dump me. I don't want that to happen. Do you guys understand?" Thankfully they nodded and we all fell back into eating the remaining of our lunch. Most was pretty quiet but I decided to strike up a conversation, "Did ya'll hear the rumor of that youngin' Ami?"

Hinata looked at me weirdly, "Why are you talking like a hill billy?"

I laughed and winked, "By whatever do ya'll mean? I'm as good as a possum on possum day!"

Tenten was the one who punched my arm and I winced, "Shut up. I'm sick of your ugly Miley Cyrus imitations." Decided to make my day a bit more fun I stood up on the table and sung the only Hannah Montana song I know. The Best Of Both Worlds. I laughed my ass off while I was doing it because none of us liked her. No offense for the people who do it's just like... damn. She's a stupid slut! Whore! Whatever. I rocked out to make my friends laugh while making a fool of myself. I enjoyed it. Even though I laughed and I smiled loudly, I knew that I was going to regret it. When the song ended I looked around the lunch room and saw that everyone had their eyes on me, "Thank ya'll for watchin' me make a darn fool of myself. I hope ya'll gotta good meal. Adios!" I tried the 'ol hilly billy accent with a touch of Spanish. Even more people laughed as I jumped down.

"Sakura! You dumb ass! That was funny!" Ino laughed clutching her flat stomach, "I can't believe you just did that! I wish I caught that on tape!"

Tenten - who was done laughing - smirked evilly, "Well maybe you didn't but I did!" She pulled her cell phone out. Showing me about three seconds of the video, "Haha! I could so use this as blackmail."

"No you don't! Give that back!" I tried jumping for it - I really did - She's just so tall and her arms are so damn long that she literally just pushed my head away, "That's not fair!"

"What's the point in trying to erase the footage? Probably everyone in this lunch room recorded it, you should be happy! You could be the next star on YouTube! Maybe then that boyfriend of yours would take you to prom. I mean c'mon now! It's PROM. That boy better be expecting a smack on the head just for that stupid mistake. Trust me, I'll do it myself if I have to!"

We all laughed as the bell rung. We walked toward our next class arms linked with one another.

* * *

When I arrived for practice I looked to see all the band members over a sheet of paper discussing. Curious, I walked over to glance at the sheet of paper that was titled, 'DBD Set list' then I realized what they were doing I glared at each of them, "You guys didn't even think of a set list yet? Are you people insane?" The set list told which song comes after which and we haven't even decided on a introduction yet. Suddenly, my feet were getting kinda cold.

"No need to worry Sakura-chan! We've got this covered..." reassured Naruto placing a hand on my shoulder. I let out my tense breath up until he said the following word, "Kinda." With a need to punch something, I gave him a shove and punched him in the arm pretty hard, "What was that for?"

I ignored him and rubbed my temples, "You all know that the show is tomorrow right?"

"Well aware, actually." answered Shikamaru writing down some stuff on the sheet of paper.

"Then why didn't you guys handle this earlier?"

"It passed our minds." stated Neji.

"You all are just - ugh! Goodness gracious. What have you guys planned out so far?" I pulled out a chair and sat down pulling the paper toward me.

Sasuke then talked me through it, "We thought that we should have each member play a solo then we'll all come together. So far we came up for two opening songs - What This Means To Me or The Common Hours." The two songs were freakin' awesome. They really were there was just something wrong with them playing as openers though. I pictured the scene in my mind. Whoop, did I look good in my outfit or what? Focus. I thought about it - about the music. For the first song it would collaborate nicely but it just gives a bad vibe and we need to start our song strong. The latter goes straight to the point which doesn't really give us time to count out. Really fast and needing a lot of energy. I thought about the other songs we would be playing then I snapped.

I looked up at Sasuke and smiled, "I got an idea. What if you forget those two songs and we try opening with Save The Cheerleader?"

"We've never opened with that song before - it's always our closer.." said Shikamaru.

"It's time for a change. The long intro will give us time to set up and it's up-beat, fast, and we'll enjoy ourselves."

"You just want to rock to your mini solo in it!" complained Naruto.

"True. But you get to dance around too!"

"Good point..." Naruto then thought about it, "I like the idea!"

"I see no harm," said Neji still looking critically at the paper where I wrote the title of the song, "We'll just add the introduction. Which we still need to figure out so can we get to work now? I wanna go home already. I gotta go and get ready."

"Oh. Neji?" I asked kindly as he stared blankly at me, "I have this friend that would like - "

"No."

"What? But you haven't even heard what I have to say..!"

"You want to set your friend and myself up. Am I right?"

"...uh. Yeah but-!"

"My answer is no."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't go out with chicks who are all girly."

"Really? Perfect! Cause she's far from it!"

"Huh?"

"She's a total tomb boy! Please, please please please please please please please please please!"

"Fine."

"Yay!" I danced at my mini victory as I picked up my guitar. For a second, I admired it. When I bought it with Sasuke, it was just so plain. Your regular HOFNER electric! It was vintage and just beautiful the base color was white with a few black chunks here and there, I smiled when I looked at it because when I bought it - for freaking $1,459.00 my baby was not cheap - Sasuke was there with me, as I said before. He was there. Which made it even more special. I placed some stickers on it. Some kawaii cute little animal stickers eating strawberries. It was just so adorable one was winking so yeah. Another thing I did was slap a sticker on there that said TURD in big bold letters. Just something to remind me what a great teacher and parents I had.

Plus Alex Gaskarth had the same on so I just had to put it on there. Of course there was a As Cities Burn on there with a bunch of my other favorite bands - A Day to Remember, Paramore, New Found Glory, Attack Attack!, Dance Gavin Dance, The Devil Wears Prada, and so much more - were on there. I collected stickers so I decided now would be a good time to put them into good use! When Sasuke looked at it he was surprised at how I attacked it yet was proud because there was one sticker on there that was far from the others - better.

It was a sticker of our band, _Death By Dawn, _was written in bold white while the background was black. After the three words that was a shilloute of a zombie holding a gun to its head. The very first sticker I got that meant so much to me. It was stuck right near the neck. That made it stand out even more. Hurriedly, I placed it around me and got my hand into position. Sasuke was the first to start the introduction. A low beat but very original. Neji went next, even though he never really played an instrument or anything he walked to the keyboard and started a fast beat that repeated. It became louder then faded out the same process for about eight times. Naruto played a small melodic lead as I followed slowly, Shikamaru came in next giving a more harder beat that still fitted well.

Sasuke then counted off and Neji started singing with Shikamaru's screaming and my own echo's in the back ground. In the end, it was perfect. So later on that day I had to cancel the plans I made with Ino so we could just plan the rest of the set list. When that was all settled, we packed all the equipment we needed and packed it into Sasuke's car leaving room for him and myself.

We sat in it as we drove to my house, it wasn't really quiet for long though because he decided to tell me something important, "My adoptive mother is going to be there.."

"WHAT? NO!" I gasped - suddenly scared now.

He nodded then smirked, "Don't worry bout a thing. She won't bite."

"Yeah she will! She's totally mental for goodness sake she drinks! Plus Tsunade is a pain the the fucking ass! I mean c'mon!"

"That's harsh. Even for you."

"Shut up. " I crossed my arms then they suddenly loosened as I came to realization, "Sasuke, if she's there watching me then I might mess up! I might screw everything up that you guys work so hard on... How could I live with that? You know what? I think I'm going to bail on the show. I'm not feeling to well anymore."

"You're not going to mess up. You're being overdramatic."

I almost cried, "No I'm not! I screw up every single time she's watching me!"

"That's it, hold on. We're going somewhere."

"Huh? Where?"

"To this cafe.."

"And why?"

"Cause Tsunade plays there.."

* * *

The front doors were open to the public. It was casual something kind of like the place Starbucks, but a tad bit more expensive, "Wow. This place is awesome. You said Tsunade plays here? " He nodded as he walked us toward a table. There were three small stages. One larger then the rest. The larger one was the main on and was placed directly at the front of the room where Sasuke and I faced. Two were smaller and were placed at the sides. The main one was covered with red curtains while the other two were covered with white. The lighting was dim but gave off a casual feel. As Sasuke ordered some food I waited until the waitress to leave to ask him some questions about this place, "So what is this place called?"

"Ongaku Nushi Kaiji."

"How cool... What does that mean? I'm sorry I'm not all that good in Japanese.." I laughed nervously as he smirked taking a nacho and biting into it.

"It means Music Lover's Delight."

"So this place is all music.. right?"

"Yeah. Tsunade plays here with my distant family. It's kind of like a family business when you actually think about it. I work here sometimes - just to fill in for someone. You're looking at my part time summer job."

I laughed grabbing myself a chip, "Bus boy?"

"Performer."

"Outstanding.." I sighed, "I love how this place is decorated."

"Thanks. My aunt did it. It was one of her hobbies so they all decided to let it happen her way.. Look, the show is just about to start." Our mouths instantly shut as a man in a tuxedo stood up on the main stage with a warm smile on his face. He was old around his 40s. You could just tell by the wrinkles on his face and the few strips of white hairs on his head. That didn't stop him from smiling though, "Ladies and Gentlemen! It is a pleasure to introduce Tsunade and Akira!" Just then the two white curtains opened quickly and Tsunade stood there playing the piano while the girl Akira strummed the guitar.

They were both so free spirited it was very difficult to believe they rehearsed this over and over again. Tsunade played a song that was easy to dance to and playful. There were no lyrics just pure sound of music. Akira was a beautiful acoustic guitar player. Her hair was dark colored - I wasn't sure if it was brown or black. Her eyes were a deep black matching Sasuke's in so many ways but couldn't compare. They were so much alike yet so different. They both danced around happily until they hit the end of their notes. Tsunade and Akira walked toward the center stage and both took a microphone, "Good evening everyone!" Tsunade was panting heavily as she spoke the words, "Phew! That like performance took a lot out of us sorry for that! Haha!"

Akira then took over her breathing more controlled, "We would just like to say that tonight is open mic night!"

There were several screams and cheers when Tsunade spoke once again, "Yeah! You heard right! Our special tonight is a shrimp dish that is absolutely great, I recommend it! The sign up sheet for the mic, is right here we'll start in twenty five minutes so don't be afraid! But happening in five minutes will be Akira and her husband doing a lovely duet! Enjoy your evening and enjoy your night at Ongaku Nushi Kaiji!"

Sasuke grabbed my hand and tugged on it gently, "Let's go."

"Go? Where? I want to stay!" she complained pouting.

Sasuke sighed and gave her one of his famous smirks, "We're going backstage to see everyone. But if you wanna just sit here and wait then..."

"No, no, no! C'mon!" I grabbed his hand once again and smiled, "Which way?" Lightly chuckling, he took the lead and led her to a pair of thick red curtains with a big bouncer in front of them, "Names?" his voice is deep and scary it gave me shivers but Sasuke was unfazed and just stated his last name with ease. Suddenly the big bouncer moved aside and we walked through as I stared in amazement.

Through the doors people were running around wildly some were fixing their earrings while some were putting on some clothes. It was just like one hallway but stretching into much more branches of rooms. It was amazing, props were laying around everywhere and clothes were flying around. My rosette locks were also flying around in different directions as Sasuke walked me through the maze, "Wow! This place is chaotic!"

"It's backstage, what did you expect..?" I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what to expect, "Ah. Here we are. Akira? It's Sasuke.. I brought a friend that you'd like to meet."

Her beautiful head popped out as she smiled brightly, "Sasuke dear! How have you've been? It's been a while! How's Tsunade treating ya'? Do you know this has been the longest time you haven't visited me? Mark is being unreasonable, he wants you to visit. Oooh! Who is this? Is she your new girly friend? Wow! She's very pretty. Pink hair though? Wow. Original, I'd admit and all but it matches beautifully with her eyes. It's like green. Like a jade."

"Emerald." I filtered with a smile, "My name is Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you Akira!" We shook hands briefly as Sasuke smirked be hind us.

"You're really pretty you know that, Sakura? Hmm, are you interested in the open mic?"

"Oh no! I don't have much of a voice or anything. I just play the guitar."

"Cool! I take it you're in Sasuke's band?"

"I'm just a filler, we have a show tomorrow night."

"Is it your first?"

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda nervous though. What if I mess up or something?"

"Haha. I used to get scared about that small stuff too! Just remember to have fun and when you actually mess up, don't mind it. Who cares, at least you realized your mistakes. We're only human." I was amazed at the advice she was giving me. I was going to treasure this moment forever. After saying goodbye to Akira - who've I learned was Sasuke's aunt - Sasuke finally was driving me home when it was almost striking seven. The only difference was the fact that he walked me to my front doorstep, "Thank you for tonight Sasuke. It was really something I needed." I smiled at him kindly.

"No problem. Just give me a call whenever you need another night out." We stood in silence for a few seconds. Then he sighed. I looked at his lips - those soft looking lips. Then I turned to look into his eyes again. Then I realized that he wasn't looking into my eyes he was looking at my lips. Just as a tester, I licked my upper lip and he flashed his eyes back to mine. Another smile plastered itself on my lips. I wanted him to kiss me. Even though I knew he had a girlfriend. It might seem like a sluty move or anything but honestly! He was damn sexy and I would be out of my mind if I didn't want to kiss him, "Would I be doing something stupid if I asked you to kiss me..?" I breathed out looking into his eyes once more.

He didn't say a word. But what he did do was cradled my face into his warm hands, "No." he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me. And I loved every single second of it. His lips moved against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His laid comfortably on her hips. Sasuke and I were making out! His tongue felt so damn good. I just know that somehow we were gonna get into a bigger mess. Well... I am for the most part.

Joy.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it cause the next chapter will be up as soon as I could get it!**

**A little welcoming review doesn't hurt! Haha!**

**xoxo,**

**LoveWithoutFear.**


	4. Pain

**Hey-o, how is everyone..? I have so terrible news about my life that I would like to share with you all. I feel that you all should know that my grandfather passed away on July 23rd. It's still hard to talk about and my parents have been crying. It pains me greatly, he was the father of my dad and his family - our family were gathered at my cousin's house hugging each other just comforting each other. This was my first experience on losing a family member so I'm not sure how I'll cope with it. Anyway, the show must go on! The birds don't stop chirping, the sun doesn't stop shining, and the moon doesn't stop glowing, and neither will I. So here it is! **

**Once again I typed that so long ago. I feel so bad, hopefully I'll finish this story before school starts but those chances are looking thin...**

* * *

Later on tonight would be the big show that Death By Dawn will be playing in. Holy crap. It scares me just thinking about the fact that I could mess something up. I shook my head, I still had to go to school before I start stressing over the show. I was glad that I finally got a shirt for tonight - thank you Ino! I was so confused when she was giving me the no to the shirts I picked out. I learned what color goes best with my hair and which don't. Not that I really care anyway, I have other things to worry about. The fact that my friends will be meeting Sasuke is one of them. Probably the only one besides trying not to fuck up.

As I walked to the school I didn't really pay attention to what was in front of me. But with my cool skills I dodged every object that crossed my path. My emerald eyes studied the sheet of music in front of me, memorizing the notes, pauses, and little strips of lyrics here and there. Along with that, I checked when would be a good time to throw in some cool moves and when not. I made sure that I was **that **sure. No need for mistakes, right?

The set list was already handled which was a great relief. Walking to my desk was a complete failure, I tripped and almost fell -dropping the papers I held in my hands - on my face but someone caught me - their hands around the area just below my breast. Sakura turned her head quickly to thank the person behind me. When I realized who it was the blush flooding my cheeks made me stop. The man smiled at my shyness and straightened my body up, "T-thanks, Gaara-kun." I nearly slapped myself in the forehead because how could I forget that I had class with Gaara?

"No problem." He bent down to retrieve the paper I that was laying on the floor and read over it, "Music sheets? A setlist? What's this for?" He handed it to me gently, our hands brushing with one another.

Gaara was so cute! I laughed lightly, "Oh, I'm - I guess you could say 'filling in' - for this band and we have a show tonight.."

"With your boyfriend right?"

"..Uhhh, yeah.." I was getting nervous and I could see that he knew that I was because he had lifted his eyebrow, "I'll see you around, Gaara-kun.." He smiled once more and nodded and I walked to my desk which was thankfully across the room from him. Sighing, I leaned back against my chair and pulled out my notebook just as our teacher walked in. Glancing around the room I noticed that none of my friends were here. I was curious but didn't show it. Maybe they shared a bottle of water again and Tenten was sick. Speaking of the devil, my Burnette friend entered the room smiling at our teacher saying that she was apologized and walked into her seat in front of me, "Where's Ino and Hinata?"

"They ditched to go shopping.." she whispered quickly, just loud enough for my ears to hear her. I sighed and I should have known although I really couldn't care because on my mind was last night, the night Sasuke kissed me. I day dreamed about me and him. Holding hands, kissing each other, cuddling, having hot sex. That's the life, "-Well, did you?"

"Huh? What? Sorry, I was thinking about the concert thing."

"I asked if you got your outfit.."

"Yeah. Remember? The sparkling shirt?"

"Oops, I forgot.."

"Yeah. No shit." I commented as she laughed loudly.

"Haruno! Yamanaka! Shut it back there!" We glanced at each other secretly and laughed before turning back to our notebooks. The conversation will have to hold until break or lunch.

* * *

When school was over, I went directly home to get ready. As I came closer to my household I heard screams. Opening the door quietly, I heard my mother and father screaming loudly at each other. Sadly, I couldn't make out any words but as I shut the door - making sure it was loud - all the shouting died. My mother came rushing down the stairs and then she hugged me as I stood frozen, "M..Mother..?"

"I'm going to the store for a while. You're father is unbelievably UNREASONABLE." she said loudly, "Is there anything you want?"

"...No. No I'm fine.. Will you able to come tonight..?" I said blankly, staring up at the staircase. Wondering if my parents were on the verge of splitting up. The thought was frightening and it sent shivers up my spine.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart..."

"You and father don't really have to sit together... or stand next to each other.."

Deciding to ignore that possiblity for the moment I waited until she replied, "Don't you think that'll be far more worse than us not going at all..?" Her soft hand placed itself on my cheek and she kissed my forehead like a real mother, "Good luck, okay sweetie? Tell one of the girls to record it for me." As the door slammed shut I walked up to my room to gather my clothes and to take a quick shower. I looked at myself in my mirror that reflected my face, "Well Sakura, what do you see...?" she asked herself.

Emerald eyes narrowed before answering her voice fierce, "I see a lying selfish son of a bitch who doesn't deserve the man she might love..." I sighed turning from my reflection and stepped in the shower. This was going to be a long night and I could already feel it. Stepping out of the shower with my favorite white towel wrapped around my body, I slid myself in my underwear, bra, and black - comfortable- leggings. Glancing at my very gold sequenced shirt I smiled and tugged it on. Wait until Sasuke saw me in this outfit! He would absolutely die. Looking around my blue-ish paint on the walls I tapped my chin as I searched for Ino's pair of silver heels she said she would lend me for tonight. Being the same shoe size as your best friend has their advantages.

As I finished putting on my outfit, my hair slightly dried. Using a blow dryer to dry the rest of my short pink locks I was debating wheather to put it up or just leave it tousled and down. In the end, I just placed it into a high ponytail with a skull clip on the side of my head. It gave me that rocker look. This has got to be the first time in my entire life that I tried to look good. If I hadn't met the very talented - and sexy- Sasuke Uchiha then I would probably end up leaving the house in a pair of dark washed jeans and a black shirt. Not eye catching.

Sasuke was supposed to pick me up soon since my parents weren't going to show up. They piss me off sometimes, why couldn't they just listen to one song? Oh, that's right. They had a fight. The thought dimmed me from my happy mood. If they really loved me they would put aside their differences and just come to the one show that meant a lot to me. I stared once again at my reflection and bit my cheek. Hopefully everything would work out, I didn't really mention that I had this audition that could alter my life. It was an audition for the top music program in the world. Thousands would die for it, but I on the other hand could care less.

Again, I didn't tell my parents. I hope that they would never find out. It'll just add more problems that we didn't really need. A very loud honk came from outside and I knew that, that was Sasuke. Obviously, there was going to be a celebration afterward and my gut told me to bring an extra set of clothes. As I zipped open my black backpack, I dumped its contents on my bed promising myself that I would clean it later and looked inside my closet. I was gonna bring my black skinny jeans but my hand flew to my yellow ones. I didn't really care but I took it anyway. I got made fun of them once. I never thought I would touch them again. Searching for a shirt was like looking for a diamond in a mine. I threw my shit around and found my black and white thick striped shirt.

Shoving that also in my bag, I placed my favorite pair of black and white nikes in there too just in case.

I ran down the staircase as I shouted a goodbye to my father who locked himself in his room. I shut my front door and nearly ran to the car, Sasuke was drumming his pale fingers against the top of the steering wheel as I arrived. Without say a word I slid into the front seat as he took off. The awkwardness was building up and the feeling of his lips against mine kept on filling my mind. He slowed into a stop as he turned and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"What do you mean what am I wearing?"

He motioned my outfit I had on, "This. The band is called, _Death by Dawn. _We're not some Spice Girls type of thing you know. Didn't Naruto tell you what you should wear?" I looked at his outfit and saw that he had on some red skinny jeans with a black button up shirt that had the first two buttons left untouched. His hair was at its usual style and it was too dark for me to see what he was wearing on his feet.

But I still wanted to punch him. I tried to look so good for him and he wants me to change. Who the hell does that? I crossed my arms together as he made a left turn, "Well no one really said anything about a dress code okay?"

"You don't actually think that you could do those flips and tricks with those heels on, do you? C'mon Sakura.. I thought you would have more common sense than that. What's with the back pack anyway?" He inclined his head to the backseat which had my stuffed pack.

I then remembered that I stuffed some clothes in there I smirked at my cleverness, "What exactly is the dress code?"

"Well for you, it's a bright colored jeans, preferably skinny, and a black and white shirt of your choice. Nothing special. Karin usually wore a bra like thing and a pair of pink skinny jeans." I nearly gagged. The thought of Karin half naked on stage made me barf. His voice, although, was surprisingly hard and disgusted.

I coughed to clear my head and smiled at him, "We got lucky. I packed a pair of yellow skinny jeans and my striped shirt. And it's in black and white.. Everything is working out fine! Do you think I have time to change though?"

"Well, we're already late as it is but I guess I'll tune up your guitar for you when you get ready.. Tsunade is probably already here.."

If I was drinking water I would have spat it all over his pretty face, "WHAT?"

"Tsunade is coming... of course she is. This is like your final exam.."

"I know for a fact that I'm going to mess up now! Her eyes are like a hawk! Waiting to claw my eyes out with her talons she calls her fingernails." The image was frightening and Sasuke chuckled at my childish acts then parked into a space in front of the place we would be playing in called, 'Liquid'. He stepped out of the car and so did I right after reaching to grab my backpack.

He stopped me right in front of him and looked deeply into my eyes, "Naruto and I asked her to be on her best behavior. So you're fine. She'll probably just be by the bar. Don't worry about a thing. Now let me fix your hair.."

I pulled back as his hands tried to touch my ponytail, "Now what's wrong with my hair?"

He smirked, "It's not sexy enough. Trust me, it is attractive but leave it down." His voice was deep and sexy as he pulled out the hair tie and took off the clip and tossed it onto the ground, "That clip was ugly. You won't miss it. Now just flip your hair a bit everything will be awesome.."

"Is this 'sexy' enough?" I asked rudely shaking my hair side to side.

Sasuke smirked and took a strand of my hair and placed it behind my ear, "Perfect.." He cleared his throat, "Let's go. You still need to change remember?"

* * *

I finally changed and Sasuke tuned my guitar for me which I was extremely grateful for. As Sasuke said, the guys were wearing the exact same outfit as him only it had something that made it more like their personalities. Naruto's was wrinkled and it was all left unbottoned with his white T-shirt showing. Shikamaru had sewed some patches onto his shirt - one was their band logo. Neji on the other hand just placed a chain coming from his front pocket to the back.

Sasuke's was just plain. Showing how neat he was. Although there was a picture of the Uchiha symbol on the collar corner. I peeked out the thick red curtains secretly. The stage was so close to the people who were standing ready to dance. I nearly gagged again. How was I supposed to do this? Just before I could make a run for it a hand landed itself on my shoulder and I turned, "Sasuke... I don't think I could do this.."

"What're you talking about? You know every note. You know exactly what you're doing."

"There's so much people, though!" I complained truly afraid.

"Just picture them in their underwear."

I did for a moment and I nearly barfed once again, "That's just down right fucking nasty. Any other suggestions?"

"Listen. Forget that they're watching. Forget that if you fall they'll all see it. Fuck them! If you fall just laugh it up! But you won't fall. You'll do great. And just because Tsunade is here doesn't mean you aren't good enough, just pretend that we're back in the practice room. Just this time without any breaks. Simple enough?"

"..." I just bit my lip and didn't respond.

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!" Naruto called us over. We walked over and huddled up like a highschool football team, "Here we go guys! The curtains are gonna rise in like three minutes. We all know what we're gonna do right? Sasuke first, then me, Sakura, Shika, and then Neji. The set list is taped on the floor so we should all know what songs to play at what time. Hey Sakura, you ready to rock their socks off?" he asked loudly grinning like a mad man.

I smiled weakly, "Not really. But I'll try.. I'm not really good in front of crowds."

"That's the spirit! Not what I was expecting but it'll do!" We all smiled. Quickly, we said our prays.

"Death by Dawn! You're up!" Sasuke left us and sat on the stool with his drums in front of him. Briefly, his onyx eyes met mind and a small message was passed through it. Right when I decoded what I knew he was trying to say I knew that I could go through with this concert. Sasuke started making a beat as we slowly came in one by one Naruto walked onto stage holding a beat that was a bit faster than the drummer's but nonetheless dance worthy. It was my turn shortly after. As I stepped out I looked onto the crowd. Tsunade was looking at me with an approving glance.

Ino and the girls were nearly at the front just meshed together with surprisingly, Gaara. I groaned in my head, tonight was not going to be fun.

**A/n: I'm seriously way to lazy to type this part so below I'll just place the link on YouTube. And if you feel like you like that music than by all means make your own concert in your own little head. The song link below is the song called Save The Cheerleader by I See Stars. Therefore, doesn't below to me - no shit. Anyway. That's the introduction number. It's from YOUTUBE so just copy that link and paste it just type Youtube (.) com in front. Mkay? **

(.com/watch?v=fqhWSP-Vank&feature=related)

I was having so much fucking fun. Naruto and I danced around each other but when Naruto told me that I was going have to take over the vocals and Neji was supposed to take over my playing the guitar I was terrified. I demanded to know why but then he quickly explained - when we were head banging no less- that it was their signature thing they do. They promised that it was an easy song called, That's What You Get. When the song, 'The Common Hours' ended Neji took the mic once again and spoke into it, "How's your night so far?" he asked. A bunch of screams and cheers, "This next song is called That's What You Get. and it won't be sung by me. It'll be sung by Sakura Haruno! So let's give her a warm welcome!" Many people cheered for me which I was really surprised at.

Gulping, Neji took over my guitar as I took the microphone. My emerald eyes caught sight of the set list and saw that it said That's What You Get in bold letter and her name next to it in blue ink. She was so glad they went through this one. She knew this song backwards. As the beat started, Sakura danced around in her shoes - thank god - like and idiot. She head banged and held the mic to her mouth.

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore. It's your turn," I pointed to people in the crowd, "so take a seat we're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt, so much?"

I tugged onto my hair a bit, "I can't decide, you have made it harder just to go on. And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong.." I smiled and then head banged while singing the chorus that I loved to much, "That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out all my sense away, with the sound of its beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa." I let the last note linger.

"I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here. " I held my chest,"'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here. I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn. Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard." I urged the crowd so start jumping with be and thankfully they did. Feeling like they deserved it I let them sing the first line to the chorus this time. Many people sung and it was surely heard throught the parking lot, "That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out all my sense away, with the sound of its beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."

"Pain make your way to me, to me. And I'll always be just so inviting. If I ever start to think straight, this heart will start a riot in me, let's start, start, hey!" I held my fist up and started fist pumping and let the beat take me away as I finished the rest of the song. I saw Karin in the crowd glaring at me as I finished.

* * *

When the big 'exam' ended, my friend lunged at me. They started talking about how great I was until Ino brought up my outfit. I laughed and Gaara smiled at me kindly. Ino went to Shikamaru and Tenten and Neji were having a interesting conversation and I had to introduce Hinata to Naruto. Maybe everything wouldn't be ruined. That was until Sasuke pulled up Karin onto stage and started to heavily make out with her. Ino was the first to snap as she pried them apart and gave Sasuke a loud slap on the side of his cheek, I was obviously wrong about the whole night not being ruined. Sasuke glared at her, "What the fuck was that for, huh!"

"How dare you make out with some whore in front of your girlfriend! That's a big no-no! You do know that your girlfriend is right there, right?" she said pointing at me. Oh shit.

Gaara placed an arm around my shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Sakura. I'll take care of you.."

I covered my face from pure humiliation. Why couldn't my life be normal? Seriously. Fuck my life. Sasuke who was still rubbing his now red cheek, looked directly at me with cold eyes. He knew what was happening he just needed to assure his thoughts were correct, "Sakura? Care to explain?"

Karin stepped forward to face me, "Oh. I know what's going on. I'll gladly explain it to all of you." This whore was actually wearing a bra - in black - like shirt but it was bedazzled with some jewels. Black short shorts hugged her thighs, "This boyfriend snagging _biatch _here named Sakura told her loser friends that Sasuke - who is my boyfriend - was her boyfriend. What a lying **biatch**." I was about to punch her. I really was. But then I stopped when I looked at the hurt eyes of my friends.

And the eyes of Sasuke. So much confusion, "Is this true..?" he asked.

"...I..I didn't know what I was thinking. I **panicked **and.. I'm sorry. I really am." There was a heavy weight on my chest and I couldn't help but sniff back tears. Before they could even respond, I ran. I ran from my problems. I should have known that they would be biting me in the ass soon but I'd rather hold that off for a while. I ran pass the doors leaving my backpack behind. Honestly, I have no idea how I would get home but I thought that my best shot is to run home. Burn off some steam. And so I did. I ran. Ran like there was no tomorrow.

Did I know that the next day that my life was going to change? Yes.

Did I know that Sasuke will probably never talk to me again? Possibly. That answer hurt the most.

* * *

**Oh my god. Why lies next? Do you know? Any guesses? Actually I'm asking you guys what you want to happen next and I'll take the best one. Cause I totally am lost now. Hahahah. Ja.**


	5. Just say that you forgive me

**Hello! After I updated 'Brand New Eyes' I read this story over again and I miss it. This one has been doing better than Brand New Eyes so I'm working on this chapter now. I hope you guys enjoy it. I really do. I have no idea when I'm going to pop a lemon in this story! For sure this chapter or the next though. I just need to find time to write these two chapters! It's been a while don't you think? Here I am listening to asian music and trying to dance (which is an epic fail by the way). I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year! **

**What's your goal for the year? **

* * *

Two days passed and being the coward I am, I skipped school. I just couldn't handle anything right now. My parents thought that I had a terrible case of the flu so they let me skip school for two days. I laid in my bed all day listening to music. Have you ever had one of those days when you feel so shitty that you just listened to sad music and just drown in your own self pity? I've been having one of those weeks. No one called me, no one came to visit me.

I'm pretty sure I'm in this world alone. Saosin played another of my favorite bands. The lyrics filled my head as I whispered along silently, "You're not alone... there is more to this I know.." Then I stopped myself and thought that instead of drowning in my own sadness I could make some use of it and just make a song. A depressing song maybe but any way to get this feeling of my chest would do.

I pulled an empty sheet of notebook paper and I took my acoustic guitar as I played some strands. After about three hours of my sitting my lazy ass on my bed I thought of a title for the song. It came to two possibilities: _My Heart _or _Nothing Left_.

I frowned at the title 'Nothing Left' I didn't want to sound like a desperate emo loser. I circled, 'My Heart' and I began playing it. Even though I was pretty sure that I was not in _Death by Dawn_ anymore, I still decided that I should just give this song to them as an apology. Thinking of _Death by Dawn_I thought of Sasuke and whenever I thought about Sasuke I thought about all the horrible things I did. I nearly cried once again but my mother knocked on my door, "Sweetie?"

"What is it mom?" I said quickly turning so she wouldn't see my red eyes.

My mom didn't bother entering my room. Good thing too. She sighed and leaned against the door frame, "You have to go to school tomorrow. No exceptions."

I nodded at first but when I didn't hear my door softly shut I said, "All right."

"You never told me what happened at your concert."

"It's a long story." I muttered turning away from her once more. I haven't really turned to my mother for anything, to me it felt uncomfortable. Never have I opened up to her but something told me that I should tell her. Maybe she knew what I'm going through and maybe she could give me advice on what to do, "I don't know where to start.." I said and turned to look at her.

She sat on my bed and smiled softly. That one smile that all mothers had that was filled with so much care and love to there child, "I have time.. How bout you start at the beginning?" At that moment I spilled the beans. I told her everything. How I met Sasuke, the lies I told, and the hatred I had for Tsunade. I didn't realize that I was crying until my mom pulled me into a warm hug. There in my mother's arms was when I found out that maybe I could turn to my mom sometimes.

"Things change and friends leave. But life doesn't stop for anybody." she whispered softly into my hair.

When my mom finally left my room the phone rang. Without even looking at the caller ID - that was a stupid move- I answered the phone, "Hello?" I said gently.

_"What were you thinking..?" _a deep voice said on the other line. I knew exactly who it was my voice got stuck in my throat as I struggled to think of anything to say. Although Sasuke didn't give me a chance to reply, _"Did you ever once think how your childish actions would effect everyone else?"_

"...I'm sorry.." I gasped out sadly.

_"A sorry doesn't fix anything, Sakura." _I didn't realize that tears were streaking down my face, "_How do you think I feel Sakura..?" _

"Why'd you kiss me..?" I asked sadly, "Did that mean nothing to you?"

Sasuke sighed on the other line, _"That isn't the point." _

"It meant a lot to me, Sasuke.." I admitted shortly, "It really did. I have to go.. my mother's calling me."

_"One more thing." _

"What is it?"

_"You're out of the band. Go back to your daily routine from now on." _He hung up right after and I stared blankly at the receiver.

* * *

The next morning I wore black skin tight skinny jeans and a red tank top that had black stripes on the back but was plain on the front. I left my pink hair down and gave a few head bangs to it to achieve that 'sexy' look that Sasuke liked to much. Just because he kicked me out of the band and put me down doesn't mean that I can't show him that his words doesn't affect me! Because they don't! Oh gosh.. who am I kidding? Sasuke's words felt as if I was being stabbed multiple times. Funny thing is that I would rather be stabbed then be hated by Sasuke.

What am I supposed to do now?

I sighed before I jumped in the car with my mom so she could drive me to school. The familiar buildings passed in blurs. My mother didn't bother trying to make small talk because she now knew what I've been going through. It was pretty sad actually, some part of me wanted my mom to talk to me more and give me some sort of distraction but another part wanted my mother to mind her own business.

When she pulled over I opened the door to walk out, "Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Hakuna Matata." I simply stared at my mother for a few seconds. She knew that the lion king was my favorite movie when I was younger. It was pretty heart warming that she remembered that famous line. I smiled at her then shut the car door. As she drove off I thanked her silently to myself. Let's face it. No matter what my mother and I been through I still love her. After all, she is family.

I repeated her words in my head countless times as I walked to my classroom with my tote over my shoulder. As I sat in my assigned seat, I started humming the song. Suddenly I stopped when I spotted my friends walking in the door. As they all sat near me my back tensed. Hinata was the first one to speak, "Good morning, Sakura." she said softly. I was way to surprised to speak so I just stared at her and smiled.

Blankly, I bit my lip and stared at my desk waiting - hoping - that someone would speak to me. Luckily I didn't have to wait long before Ino nudged me, "Why'd you lie to us..?" Before I could even speak out teacher started the lesson and then Ino mouthed 'lunch' toward me and I nodded. I had until lunch to think of an explanation. An explanation that wasn't a lie and that didn't make me sound like a bitch.

At the end of the lesson I decided I would just tell them what I told my mom. The truth.

During class I turned around and saw Gaara. I smiled kindly at him hoping that he would try to understand why I did what I did, but instead he looked away to talk to his friend who was next to him. Soon after they both started laughing, no doubt they were talking shit about me. I frowned and turned to face the front of the class. Maybe not everyone would try and understand. Of course. Since Gaara found out that I never ha da boyfriend and faked the whole thing I'm unwated.

* * *

This was it. Just a few more minutes until the bell rung to signal everyone that it was lunch. At first I was lost, I held my nachos in one hand and my water in the other. Did Ino and them expect me to go straight to our table? Or should I just walk outside and wait for someone to come get me? Did Gaara hate me? Well of course he did but he didn't have to make fun of me, that was just rude.

I never really liked Gaara anyway, I only had eyes for Sasuke but I guess that isn't going to work out either. After all he and Karin are so deeply in love that it sickens me. I didn't have time to dwell on the past - thankfully - because Ino shouted my name across the whole lunch room. I smiled. Hakuna Matata. I chanted those two words in my head over and over again. It means no worries.

I sat down and stared at each of my friends in the eye, "Hey guys."

"Spill." said Ino. SoI told them about everything. I told them that I didn't want to be left out when everyone else had someone they had the hots for. I told then that I didn't want them to think lowly of me because I couldn't get a guy. Basically I told them everything I told my mom. I really did like Sasuke but he's just unavailable. I didn't plan for it to lead to what it has led to.

"You guys aren't mad?" I asked sadly, "After all I did?"

"Why would we be mad at a best friend? We were just curious, that's all. I mean we get why you did what you did." explained Tenten as she chewed on her turkey sand which.

"Yeah! Sasuke is one fine as mother fucker!" giggled Ino, "But that Karin girl his real girlfriend. She's one ugly as mother fucker."

Hinata sighed, "Ino! You have a sailor mouth!"

I laughed as I got more comfortable around them, "When does she not? Every other word that comes out of her mouth is a cuss word! I wonder how Shikamaru puts up with it."

"Hey! Don't bring my baby into this conversation! We were just talking about you! We are so weird." said Ino laughing loudly and if you knew Ino her laugh and a few snorts in it so whenever she laughed we all did. The funny part was that the pig actually thought we're laughing with her but we're actually laughing at her. Oh gosh. I love Ino. She could be the biggest bitch in the world but if you really get to know her she's probably one of the best people I know. She would actually keep a secret if you tell her to - not like the other douche bags out there who would tell.

My friends are the only ones I would trust. Everyone else that I told a secret to stabbed me in the back and told someone else. Which of course led to everyone in the whole entire school knowing. It was a good thing that it was something stupid though, but I didn't know that me losing my first french kiss would be that exciting. It was pretty funny at the time because at first I would get all scared but then Ino told me that they were just jealous because they haven't even kissed anyone yet.

Believe me. That made me feel a whole lot better. Because of that lecture that she gave me I didn't care of what people thought of me. They didn't know the real me so who are they to judge? Anyway when lunch ended everything was cleared up and we all just started messing around like this whole incident didn't happen. That was until Hinata said something about my audition, "Don't you have that one audition soon?"

I nodded, "Yeah but only a few people know about it."

"Well are you going to go to it?" asked Tenten, "I think you should. You were awesome at the concert the other night and your voice was amazing!"

"I don't think I was that good!" admitted Sakura sheepishly, "Plus. I don't even have a ride and I'm a total wussy when being judged. I might mess up!"

"Well do you want to go?" asked Ino, "I could hook it up!"

"What connections do you have with that music academy?"

"None." I laughed at her.

"When is it?" asked Hinata.

"Uhm.. three days from now?"

"All right! Let's get this plan on the road!" exclaimed Ino.

I looked at her oddly, "What plan?"

"INO!" shouted Tenten slapping Ino's arm, "Don't worry about a thing Sakura! We got your back!"

Uhm. What the fuck? I wanted to ask more about this 'plan' they had but I didn't have a choice but to drop the subject because we were all in our assigned seats and class had just started. I decided I would just let it go. At least they forgave me and that's what really matters to me right now, not some stupid plan that could ruin my life. Frowning, I thought about it more becoming more and more curious. It couldn't be that bad right?

* * *

**Once again Happy New Year! Have a great one you guys! Bye!**

]


	6. This is it, This is it

**So I was re-reading this story and I was like, 'oh hell no. I need to update this ASAP.' I wanted to know what was going to happen too -_-! So yeah. Here is that update. :) I hope you guys don't mind!  
**

**For the person who asked there are three guitar players in this band. Lead, bass, and rhythm. If my memory serves me correctly then Karin plays lead, Shikamaru plays bass and Naruto plays rhythm. Neji plays the keyboard and is the lead singer and Sasuke of course plays the drums.  
**

* * *

The days slowly passed by and before I knew it, it was the day before my audition. After the audition a week later it would be prom, and here I am. Still dateless. What a pity. I'm really debating whether to miss it. My friends - thankfully- were still there for me despite all the shit I put them through just so I could be cool like them. Although I still have no idea what their little 'plan' was, it's been bugging me but I trusted them and I owe them that much and so much more. I received no contact with any of the Death by Dawn members and some part of me was quite relieved. Maybe I could actually survive without Sasuke in my life.

"So yeah. I think I'm gonna get laid by Shikamaru this weekend." Ino said during lunch while munching on her favorite salad.

Tenten smirked at her, "That guy seems pretty lazy. He'll probably fall asleep on you right when you're trying to seduce him. Haha!"

Baby blue eyes glared at her as she stuffed another piece of lettuce in her mouth, "Whatever bitch. So what the fuck is going on between you and that Neji guy? I swear he looks like a girl from behind. He even has a decent ass it makes me jealous."

Instantly Tenten blushed, "We text every night. I'm just waiting for him to ask me out, he's so cute! And for your information I adore his long soft hair!"

"Are you the guy in the relationship or is he?" asked Ino smirking evilly.

"You little -"

And the argument continued with a innocent Hinata trying to calm both of them down, "I would just stop trying if I were you Hina. You should know it's a daily thing by now." I advised shaking my head at their foolishness, "They both are idiots anyway."

Ino and Tenten then turned and glared at me - much to my dismay, "What did you say Haruno?" They both said at the same time. Ino raised her fist and started getting irritated. I honestly could care less her hits were pretty weak anyway. Instead of responding to her angry tone I closed my eyes and calmed down, "Anyway. So did you hear anything from Sasuke-bitch? I slapped him pretty good, if I do say so myself."

I bit my lip and shook my head. It was a sad fact but we didn't end on good terms. I was - and still am - willing to talk things out but it seems that he isn't. I couldn't blame him though, I got him involved in a nonexistent thing called my love life. Thankfully, before any of my friends could ask any other questions the bell rang beeping at us to get to class. I excused myself from them and walked to class alone. The whole Sasuke situation was a touchy subject for me.

I sat in class in boredom messing with my favorite pen. Don't you guys have that one pen that magically makes your handwriting better? You don't? Well, I do and I could promise you guys that I don't do drugs. Sadly I still haven't made my decision whether to go to the audition or not. I'll be honest and say that I don't really thing I deserve something so well so fucking awesome.

* * *

Since I wasn't part of Death by Dawn anymore Ino, Tenten, and Hinata dragged me to a lacrosse game after school as much as I hated it and as much as I wanted to decline their offer I just couldn't refuse to Hinata's puppy eye look. I swear, she's just too innocent for her own good. So here we were sitting in the heat on the bleachers as the sun continued to burn us.

Our school was going against some great team from another school, I wasn't really familiar with them but I could care less about them and this stupid game. I just wanted to go home and take a long and cold refreshing shower to wash all this sweat away.

There was only one player that my eyes followed. Gaara. Damn did he look hot running around. And when he ran a hand through his red hair I desperately wished that he liked me. I would so just make out with him. But him being one of the most wanted guys around that means he has a bunch of girls wrapped around his finger. Hell no was I going to be one of them. He must've felt my stare because for a quick second he looked at me and I could swear that he winked at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What the fuck was that. Then a few bleachers behind me I heard large yells of Gaara's name. Now that explained a lot. I sighed, "Girls. I just wanna go home."

Thankfully they agreed and we all gathered our things.

* * *

Later that night I wasn't feeling all that well so after dinner I made myself a Dr. Pepper float. Even if it was just by a little bit Dr. Pepper never fails to lift my spirits. They probably put some drugs in this soda, but I can't complain. I'm in love with this shit. Dr. Pepper is the shit. Amazing, I'm turning more like Ino every fucking day passing by. Oh fuck me. Oh good god, what's wrong with me?

I laid in my bed with my float and ate in peace. I managed to give a small smile as I continued devouring it. What a wonderful life I was living, sarcasm intended. My cell phone rang and on the second ring I just answered not looking at the caller ID. I really do need to start checking before I just randomly answer, "Hello?"

_"Sakura." _

Holy shit fuck. I knew this voice anywhere, "Sasuke! Uhm. Hi?" I said unsure-ly. I nearly slapped myself for such a lame response.

_"What a lame response." _he commented.

"What do you want?" I said slightly irritated.

He scoffed from the other line, _"Are you going to go to your audition tomorrow?" _

That was unexpected. I looked around my room before answering, "I don't think so."

_"Why not? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Are you really going to pass this up?" _

"I know that but I don't have a ride to take me 9 in the morning and I hate being judged. Messing up in front of professionals isn't on my to-do list. I'd like to avoid that at all costs."

_"I could take you if you'd like."_

I looked at the phone confused, "Was that all you called me for? To drive me to a place that's like an hour away?"

_"Your friends told me about your audition and I thought it'll be a shame if you just passed this up. And -"  
_

At least I now know their little 'plan' that they put together. I was grateful to have friends like them but if it wasn't on Sasuke's on will then why would I want to see him? Like it's really hard to explain but knowing that my friend's kind of forced him to call me is different from him doing it on his own. If you know how I feel I could just hug you, "So you just called to offer me a ride cause my friends put you up to this?"

Sasuke sighed from the other line, _"How annoying. You didn't let me finish."_

"Well shit. Pardon me. Do continue." I rolled my eyes.

_"We need to talk." _

Isn't that what a guy would say to his girlfriend when he was going to break up with her? The funny thing was that Sasuke and I weren't and aren't dating so this doesn't make sense, "About what?"

_"You're going to that audition. I'll pick you up at around six in the morning so be ready."_

"Hey. I don't think I want to go." I objected.

_"Either way we still need to settle things."_

"At six in the morning? I'll be half-asleep. That's an unreasonable time to have a talk." I argued.

_"I don't care." _he said then he hung up. I frowned and then shook my head. Might as well go to the audition if he's just going to wake me up at seven in the morning. Some part of me got all giddy at the thought of seeing his handsome face again. The best part would be that we would totally be alone. I should wear some waterproof make up since a few tears could be shed. I glanced at the clock, it was eight. When I was about to lift my lazy ass up to go downstairs both my parents walked in.

I rolled my eyes at their lack of manners, "They invented this new thing called knocking." I joked halfheartedly a small giggle escaped my lips but it seized when I noticed their grim serious faces. Fear slowly started to take over my body as I asked what was wrong. My dad wouldn't even look at me he stared at my bedroom wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sweetheart. We have to tell you something." With the tone of her voice it was something bad so this was my opening to turn this atmosphere a bit lighter and so I told them about my audition, "Honey that's great! Amazing!" she said then my mother gave me a hug.

Mother then started asking me questions as she took me in her arms until my father interrupted our joyous moment, "Your mother and I are getting a divorce."

In two seconds flat I grew stiff and it seemed for a moment the whole world stopped turning. This couldn't be happening, "What?"

It was my loving mother who replied, "This marriage just isn't working out."

"But you have a child!" I argued, "You have me." Tears then welled up in my eyes. This was unexpected. What was I going to do now? Who was I going to stay with? Endless questions filled my head as I sobbed.

My mother looked at me in sympathy, "I'm really sorry for bringing this on your shoulders. Please forgive me."

"Get out." I choked glaring at both of them. They seemed shocked from my words but I screamed it at them. Slowly they walked out the door with their heads lowered. So that was why my father had been sleeping on the couch ever since their argument. Soon I would have a broken family. I don't want it but I really have no choice. That night I cried into my pillow. I was so lost and confused. Was this my punishment for lying? The world could be so cruel at times.

* * *

I couldn't get much sleep that night so I woke up with dark circles under my eyes. As I stepped out of the shower at five in the morning I looked at my eyes in my mirror. They were red and the emerald was turning darker. Talk about depressing. Wonderful way to start my Saturday morning, isn't it? Sluggishly I dragged myself to my closet and pulled out my favorite pair of black high waist-ed shorts and a white shirt that had thin blue stripes all over it. The shirt itself was pretty professional looking but the shirt tucked in my these shorts would give it a vintage look.

As I finished pulling my outfit on I walked out of my room and down the staircase heading to the kitchen. During the final steps I spotted my dad snoring softly on the couch. I frowned sadly but I continued into the kitchen to grab a strawberry yogurt and a disposable spoon. I love disposable things, gives me a reason to not do dishes.

While I was enjoying the delicious strawberry flavor I applied light make-up. You have to love the people who invented make up, with just the right amount and if you know how to use it right you'll look flawless. By the time six thirty rolled around I was just about ready to leave so I was just chilling in my room while my computer blasted a song by As Cities Burn, bringing back memories of myself rocking out with Death by Dawn.

Five fifty three exactly I received text from Sasuke saying that he was parked outside and telling her to come on out when she was ready since they had a long drive a head of them. Hurriedly, I grabbed my small brown body bag - filled with everything that I would need during the day and threw it over my shoulder. Taking a last glance at myself in the mirror, I smiled grimly then proceeded down the stairs to his awaiting jaguar. When I was passing through the living room, the place where my father was previously laying on was empty and the thin dark green blanket was folded neatly near the armrest.

I then heard the bathroom shower go on and frowned. So my mother kicked him out of their room, huh? Whatever.

My heart started pumping faster as I walked toward his car. As usual he was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel with the song he was listening to. He looked pretty much exactly the same from the last time I saw him. Handsome as ever. Just seeing his managed to lift my spirits a bit. I slid into the passenger seat as he greeted me then looked at my outfit, "You're going to audition in that?" he asked raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

I sighed, "You're starting to sound like Tsunade."

He chuckled and then pointed his thumb to his back seat, "Speaking of, she threw me that telling me to give it to you." I looked behind my seat and found a plain black duffel bag with my name stitched to the side with a small cherry blossom at the end. I started getting curious on what it contained because it seemed pretty stuffed so I pulled it into my lap, "Seems like she knew that you would dress in something like that."

As I unzipped the large thing I found black pants, a white long-sleeve shirt and a pair of black pumps. In the bag I also found earrings and a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a cherry blossom. I pulled it out carefully and admired it, "Wow. She didn't have to do all this."Stuffed in the corner of the bag was a folded piece of paper.

_Sakura, _I read, _I know we've had our tough times but knowing that you were offered this audition is just amazing and knowing that I helped get you here is even better. Sasuke told me everything and I want to apologize for my criticism and my glare. My sons also told me the situation that you've put them through and honestly I take Naruto's side - I'm not really fond of Karin either. Sasuke deserves someone much more better and I believe that someone is you. Take good care of him. Tsunade. _

Sasuke seemed unaware that there was a letter so I smiled to myself and tucked it neatly back in its place. I hate to admit it but I'm actually starting to like my alcoholic mentor. "What are you smiling about, missy?"

Pulling out of my hypnotized state I looked at him as he drove down the freeway, "Ya know, I'm actually starting to like your mother."

He smirked and then turned off the radio and as he did that amazingly sexy smirk disappeared. Onyx eyes narrowed into slits as he asked a very serious question, "Why'd you do it?"

I looked at my hands that were folded neatly on my lap, "It's a long and pitiful story."

"Well we got about an hour and a half ahead of us and I'm rather interested."

I sighed and I bit my lip for a minute debating whether to just lie my way out like before. But all lying did was just get me into more trouble so I did the right thing, "Well the whole lying started the day after I played with you and the rest of the band. Remember that girl that bitch slapped you after the gig?" I mentally smirked. Ino got him pretty good even I have to admit.

Sasuke growled, "How could I forget? My cheek was swollen for a bit."

I giggled a bit and when he glared at me the noise immediately stopped and I continued with my story, "She and my other friends said I needed a date for prom. Of course a pity date was ... well a pity date and that was something I didn't want to go on so before I could stop myself my big mouth blurted that I had a boyfriend."

"Which was me."

"Which was you." I confirmed.

My story dragged on and I was kind of getting sick and tired of my voice but I had to continue. Sasuke deserved to know what I was going through - and what I put him through. The only thing that I left out was my parent's divorce, I had no idea what to do with that news yet. Thinking about it always triggered some tears, thankfully I managed to change my train of thought into something else, "I have a question." I said after my story.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took a quick glance at me, "Hn?"

I bit my lip for a good minute before asking him what was on my mind, "The time you kissed me. Did it mean something to you." Instead of answering with his perfect voice his pale hands gripped the steering wheel hard and then nodded stiffly. So it did mean something to him but was it the same something I was feeling? Hope so.

Every passing second we were getting closer to my audition. Then I remembered something, "Oh shit! I forgot my guitar!" I cried.

Sasuke smirked and I looked at him like he had grown two heads - maybe three considering how much of a smart ass he was, "Relax. Lucky for you I have on in the trunk."

Thank goodness.

* * *

**All right! There ya go, hoe!  
**

**Review? (: **

**xoxo,**

**LoveWithoutFear.  
**


	7. Audition

**Hooray for faster updates! :D! **

* * *

I walked out of the small bathroom dressed in the clothes that Sasuke brought for me. He stood outside patiently looking like a attractive statue with his eyes closed and a guitar back hanging from his back. Sasuke's onyx eyes saw me coming out and observed me in the outfit, he smirked approvingly but it disappeared when he noticed my hair, "Tie your hair up in a bun." he demanded.

I frowned and glared at him, "What? I like it down!"

Sasuke shook his head, "The judges will deduct points if they find you're not in appropriate attire."

Screw the judges. I don't really care about this prestigious school anyway. I huffed angrily as I crossed my arms. No fucking way I was going to put my hair into a bun. It was just way to girly for me. Totally not my style. When I felt hands gently grabbed all my hair and combed it out with it's fingers I nearly slapped the person behind me.

When I found out it was Sasuke since he wasn't in front of me I tensed and asked him what in the fucking world what he was doing when there was just so much people around. His long fingers massaged my scalp and gathered all my hair gently. He replied that he needed to do what he needed to do and suddenly I found my natural pink hair in a high bun. How he learned to make it so neat and perfect I have no idea.

Pulling out my compact mirror I stared at my reflection. It wasn't bad at all. The only thing out of the bun was my two shorter strands of hair framing my face, "Where did you learn to do this?"

"Hn." he grunted shrugging before unzipping the guitar from behind his back and handing the acoustic to her, "Do you know what you're going to play."

I'm pretty sure I lost all the color on my face when I realized I didn't. God. This audition was a pain in the ass and I haven't even entered the room. In the back of my mind ditching this joint was becoming an amazing idea every second that ticked by. "Where are you going?" asked Sasuke when I was about to take my fifth step towards the door, but of course he gripped my elbow halting me.

"Oh you know. Just gonna go home." I said as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow and shook his head, "You're not quitting."

My eyes stared at him in a look like screamed 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' look. "Face it. I don't have a chance. I go in there in about five minutes and I have no idea what I should play. This was such a bad idea." I groaned feeling helpless.

Sasuke gripped my shoulders and shook me, "Listen to yourself. You can do this and you will. Finding a song to play isn't that hard if anything you could just play a song from your favorite band. Or you can make up some bullshit on the spot." Seconds passed and before I knew it I was shuffling into my small tiny bag for a scrunched up little piece of paper hoping to find the song I worked on the other night. Praying to god that it was stuffed in here I unwrinkled the last piece of paper in it and beamed a smile.

Found it. I felt Sasuke's eyes trying to peek over to get a glimpse of the paper but of course no way in hell did I want him to see it so I hid it from him. Just when he was about to ask my name was being called.

Sasuke wished me luck, gave me a quick hug and then I strode to the room where all the judges sat.

This was it. All or nothing.

Nervously, I walked into the room with the guitar over my shoulder. As I faced the five judges they smiled and asked me to introduce myself and what would be playing. Awkwardly I forced a smile on my face, "My name is Sakura Haruno and I'll be playing and singing a song I recently wrote called 'My Heart'."

The judges scribbled some notes down on a piece of paper which made me even more nervous. Without another word I took a deep breath and strummed Sasuke's acoustic guitar.

* * *

Walking back into the lobby, I felt as if I did something right. Like I accomplished something. Sure, I fucked up a few times but it wasn't anything major - in fact I don't even think they noticed. This might sound cocky but I'm pretty sure I would probably get accepted in this school. Probably the only down side is being away from my friends. What in the world would I do without them?

Sasuke noticed the huge smile on my face so he smirked a bit, "Guess you did well?"

I chose not to respond so I just hugged him and I whispered a thank you in his ear. Much to his surprise. If it wasn't for Sasuke I wouldn't have came to this audition. I wouldn't have discovered that little cafe place thing that he took me to. And I wouldn't have overcame my fear of preforming in front of people. Sasuke hugged me back and chuckled. After a few moments Karin popped into my mind and quickly I pushed him away, "Sorry! I totally forgot about Karin."

He shook his head.

Somehow just that shake of the head I figured out everything.

They weren't together anymore? Why? How? When? What happened?

Questions kept on swarming in my head and I desperately needed an answer to ease my thoughts, "Uhm. I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened? How did it happened? When did it happened and why?"

He did not respond, he just shook his head. Looking into those eyes I could tell that he was partly sad about it that much was obvious but I wanted to know the whole story. Onyx eyes dazed off as sadness took over him. Hesitantly, I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. I didn't like Karin one bit but Sasuke seemed so sad. It almost made me a bit sad and depressed.

Fortunately he shook it off and smirked at me.

God. That smirk. Those eyes. That body. His everything.

Without a second thought I gave him a hug - much to his surprise - and pulled back just as fast. Smiling foolishly I played with my fingers, "Sorry. I just.. I don't - "

"It's fine." said he with a smirk once again.

My heartbeat began to beat faster as he stared at me with those onyx orbs. Before I just thought it was a crush but as I walked behind him to his car I felt sudden happiness fill me. I gripped my chest where my heart was and smiled widely before jogging to catch up to him. That day I knew Sasuke Uchiha has stolen my heart.

I don't know when or how. At first it was a simple crush. Soon it developed into something more.

* * *

"Since Karin got kicked out of the band we need a lead guitarist. Know anyone?" said Sasuke looking at me er from the corner of his eye as we sped back on the freeway to go home.

I looked at him clearly shocked but nevertheless I tapped my chin in wonder, "Hm. No one comes to mind." I joked but then I turned serious for a moment, "How is everyone doing anyway? I haven't heard much from them."

"Not much has changed. It's barely three forty, you wanna come to the band practice?"

A millisecond later I agreed with a stupid bright and large smile on my face that when I looked in the mirror it kind of reminded me of Naruto and his obnoxiousness. Inwardly giggling I stared out the window as Sasuke turned on the radio and then played a CD of a band that I wasn't really aware existed. I ignored the noise and drifted into my thoughts as the soft mellow tune lulled me to sleep.

Slowly I opened my eyes and yawned, stretching my arms in the small car. Looking to my left I saw Sasuke still there driving looking as if he was about to pass out. Gr, I wish I hadn't fallen asleep. This pain in my neck is killing me and Sasuke looks like a zombie, "How long was I out?"

Sasuke was kind of shocked that she was awake but nonetheless he answered her question, "Almost a hour. We're almost at the practice room." A comfortable silence arrived and I closed my emerald eyes in peace, "You snore like a cow." he commented. My eyes then snapped back opened and shoved his arm, "Hey hey hey! Easy now. Don't want to get in an accident do we?" he smirked.

"I do not snore!" I hissed. Which was a total lie, I knew I snore. My mother teased me about it from time to time and so did my friends when we had a sleepover. But he didn't need to know those details unless he becomes my boyfriend of course. That thought brought another to my face. Sasuke Uchiha my boyfriend? Now there's a wonderful dream.

"Let's play 20 questions." He stated out of the blue.

"Eh?" I asked kind of unsure but when Sasuke stared at me with those onyx orbs I couldn't really refuse him so with a sigh I replied, "how bout 10?"

"15."

I glared at him, "10. Take it or leave it."

Sasuke shrugged, "I'll take what I can get." I smiled at my victory but before I could celebrate even further his question caught me off guard, "Do you like anyone at the moment?" Briefly biting my lip I nodded, "Is it one of the death by dawn members?"

"Isn't it my turn?" I asked questionably. He chuckled and smirked then apologized, "Do you like anyone?"

"Stealing my questions?"

Glaring at him, "Just answer it."

"Yes," confessed he as his face turned softer as Sasuke focused on the rode. I wondered who it was, he seemed pretty attached to Karin when I first met him so that would mean he probably met someone when I was temporarily part of the band or when we had lost contact for a while. That mere thought constricted my heart. There goes my shot with him, "Is it one of the band members?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat I nodded. "How long have you known this girl that you like?"

Awaiting the answer, I clenched my fists. "I met her that day you showed up to class and disrupted our practice." he stated calmly. I winced remembering that day, I got a bruise from jumping off that building. That was a pain in the ass.

"Would you tell me who you like if I guessed right?" asked Sasuke stealing a quick glance at me.

I pondered for a moment. Would I? If he guessed himself would I actually tell Sasuke that I have a crush on him? Maybe if I agreed he would just let the subject drop but then that would be pretty much non-Sasuke like, "Hm. Probably not.." I said truthfully. "Who's your best friend?"

His answer came the second that question left my mouth, "Naruto... Most of the time. What's your favorite type of food?"

"Anything sweet. Who of the band members gets on your nerve the most?"

"Naruto." he said which made me laugh once again. "Who was your first kiss?"

"His name was Sai in middle school. It was a dare so I don't think it counts.." More questions were thrown and we both down to our last and final question. I better make this one count, maybe if I word my question right I would find out who Sasuke liked.

Sasuke smiled at me, "Last question. Make it count."

Nervously I pondered for a few minutes, "Will you tell me who you like?"

"Eventually." he answered, "Would you?"

I grinned, "The game's over." Thankfully, he let the subject drop and I stared at my clothes, "Can I change before we see the guys? I feel old in this.." I commented lifting up the black bottoms. Sasuke grunted and I immediately took that as a yes.

"We're here." stated Sasuke calmly cutting off the engine of the car they were both in. Gracefully, I stepped out of the car and stretched once again as the soft breeze blew my locks out of my face. Damn, it felt good getting out of the stuffy car. Inhaling a large breath of the fresh air I grabbed my duffel bag and walked straight to the nearest bathroom so I could change in my previous outfit.

* * *

Naruto and the rest of the band members of Death by Dawn sat on large bean bag chairs as they drank their soda. They were discussing about another gig and it was irritating to Naruto that his best friend wasn't there to settle everything, "Where the hell is Sasuke?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, "We told you a million times that he had to take Sakura somewhere. When are you going to finally listen?"

The blond man sighed and leaned his head back and shut his bright blue eyes, "We need to think of a new song and we have to find another lead guitarist who will actually be on time. It's pretty stressful."

Neji crossed his arms and stared at the white piece of paper observing the notes they wrote down, "Deal with it. Hopefully Sakura will be our new lead guitarist but we could never be too sure so just in case we need a back up plan, Shikamaru?"

"I'm pretty sure Sakura will agree." said Shikamaru honestly analyzing the paper.

"Of course I will!" said a female voice from the doorway. The three males turned to look and found the girl they were previously talking about with Sasuke behind her. Immediately Naruto shouted her name and ran up to give her a long bear hug she was smiling the whole time. Sakura also smiled when she gave Shikamaru and Neji a small and quick hug, "What's that?" asked Sakura eyeballing the white lined paper on the small circular table.

Her question was ignored when Naruto said, "So you're really going to be joining the band?" his voice was excited and loud.

She nodded her pink hair falling to her face as she grabbed the paper, "Are you guys writing lyrics for a song?"

"Yeah! But it isn't really going smoothly." commented Naruto nervously laughing.

Sakura then reached into her bag and pulled out the paper from before. Three pairs of eyes studied her movements. She then unfolded it and laid it on the paper as the three pairs of eyes turned to look at it, "It was meant to be an acoustic song but if we work on it a bit then .. " her voice trailed off. Shikamaru and Sasuke were the first ones to read the paper.

"Was this the song you preformed today?" asked Sasuke. She nodded, "It's not bad at all. But I think it's best if Sakura sings it," Sakura was about to yell and scream that, that idea was just crazy and insane but the he continued, "it's her song and she knows it best. Plus, it seems to relate to you."

Shikamaru and the rest of the men agreed and she sighed sadly. Sakura then shook it off and plopped herself down to the bean bag Naruto was sitting on until he got up to fetch her a refreshing soda. As they discussed even more Naruto handed her a soda and less then five minutes the can was empty. Naruto and Sakura then engaged in a small innocent conversation about the oh so innocent Hinata.

"So let me get this straight, you won't ask her out because her father is.. strict?" asked Sakura giggling slightly.

Naruto nodded viciously, "Have you seen the old man? He nearly wanted to tear me to shreds when I accidentally broke one of his vases when we all slept over Neji's place. A fucking vase! The man's filthy rich and he makes a big deal of a vase!"

"The vase was the last of its kind, you couldn't find another one like that anywhere." interjected Neji.

Naruto rolled his blue eyes, "Last of its kind? Bitch please! Can't he make like a replica thing of it?"

Neji then sighed, "It was valuable."

"It's a vase!" argued Naruto clearly annoyed. Being Neji, he dropped the subject.

Sakura then took this time to continue what they were talking about, "That shouldn't stop you from asking her on a date. You never know, you could lose your chance and you could lose her. Do you really want that?" He shook his head with a pout, "Then go out there and fucking do something about it! Don't sit here and just talk about it!" she encouraged. His eyes brightened up instantly as he stood up and raised a fist.

"Get to your places. We're about to practice." said Shikamaru as he lazily went to his place.

They rehearsed until the sun had set, during that time Sakura forgot all about her family problems. It was wonderful while it lasted.

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
